Frozen memories
by Xzer04X
Summary: Rikuo keeps having the same dreams lately, about his childhood where he was lost and all alone and was found by a girl with cold and pale hands... who is this girl? and why does he have a strange feeling that he knows this girl all his life?
1. Chapter 1

Surrounded by complete darkness was a little boy. He was lost in this eerie forest, without a clue on how to get back. But despite this, he wasn't frightened. In fact he was used to this since he was always surrounded by darkness as well as the mysterious creatures who roam it, though this particular blackness was different… because he was alone.

Looking around, he saw a hand stretched from a distance, reaching out to him. It was the only thing that stood out in this cold, dark forest. And upon seeing who it belongs to, his face immediately lit up and took the person's… the girl's pale hand that was as white and as cold as the snow itself.

He was mystified by her as her hair sways in the cold breath of the air, she leaned down at the boy, "there you are," she whispered, relief was seen in the way she smiled and spoke to him, "Rikuo-sama."

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." Rikuo let out as he rises from his bed stretching both his arms upon waking up. He glanced at the clock that was just hanging by his bedroom door, then freaked when he saw what time it was. He immediately got dressed for school in almost a fast forward speed and went on his way, with Aotabo by his side to guard him, "Hurry Ao! We're gonna be late!" he hurried, almost running into a garbage can in the process.<p>

"Yes! Waka!" Aotabo replied, taking it as an order as he began to speed up leaving Rikuo behind.

"AH! Wait! Not that fast!" he yelled, trying hard to keep up with the giant yokai's pace. But it being a nice day, and in his human form, he couldn't possibly keep up. He sighed and gave up calling him when he realized he couldn't hear him anymore.

Entering the gates of his school relieved to have made it in time, He saw Kana walking a few steps in front of him.

"Kana!" he called her happily. He smiled. It was always with her that he could really feel like a normal human being. She turned to him, joy was seen in her face as she smiles back at him and greeted, "good morning! Rikuo-kun!"

Arriving at the classroom, they were welcomed by their friends Maki, Torii and Shima, "Good morning." They greeted them back.

"LATE! We had a meeting and both of you are late!" Kiyotsugu yelled at them. Kana just stick her tongue at him and Rikuo just smiled at him apologetically, "sorry,"

Kiyotsugu snorted, "well, I guess it can't be helped!" he said with a sigh as he turns his back at them and walked back to his seat, " I'll have to repeat my informative explanation again during lunch! Be grateful!"

The three who was present during the said meeting all sighed in unison, dead beat. It was obvious that their meeting went on longer than expected, which made Rikuo quite thankful he just arrived

Shortly after they all sat, the teacher came in, "alright, sit down students," he ordered, "we have a new transfer student,"

This got everyone's attention. The teacher gestured towards the door, "you can come in now…umm miss…?"

The door slid open, "Keikain," she continued stepping inside the room and stood in front of them making a gentle but cold smile, "Yura Keikain,"

"Keikain is from Kyoto, and will be studying here due to some matters with family," the teacher explained as he looks around, finding a seat for the Kyoto girl, "Miss Keikain, you sit there at the near back beside Ienaga," he points at the vacant seat beside Kana, "anyway, take care of her,"

As the transfer student, Yura, walks to her seat; her eyes kept shifting to Rikuo. While he looks at the window, trying hard to ignore her suspicious glare.

It was lunch time and every one of the squad gathered at the roof to do their daily routine of eating and discussing yokai.

Kiyoutsugu stood up, took a long hard breath before he starts the discussion, he was about to speak when…

"Sorry I'm late!" Kana came in carrying her lunch, "I've brought someone with me!" she announced happily as she moves to one side revealing the person behind her, to everyone's shock, it was Yura.

Maki pulled Kana to her, "why did you bring her here? She'll be bored to death with Kiyotsugu here!" she whispered as they turn towards Kiyotsugu who already began talking. Shima and Rikuo tried their best to ignore him but it was Yura who listened to him intently, nodding her head in response to him.

At first they thought she was just being courteous and is forcing herself to listen, and to that, they salute her! But they were shocked when she started giving her own opinion and knowledge about yokai. Needless to say, they were dumb-founded.

'_SHE'S ALSO A YOKAI MANIAC?_' they all thought in unison.

"FINALLY!" Kiyo said, gratified, "A MEMBER WHO UNDERSTANDS THE IDEALS OF THE KIYO CROSS SQUAD!" he sounded a bit too grateful.

He turned to Kana, an appreciative smile spreading across his face, "Kana! Thank you for recruiting such a member! From now on, you are in charge of recruiting members on our squad!"

"No thank you." She immediately refused.

After eating, they spent their last minutes of lunch time just staying in the roof and relaxing, feeling the cold air.

Rikuo shivered, "it's cold,"

"Of course! It's almost Christmas after all!" Kana said walking towards him, smiling.

He turned to her, smiled back, and looked up at the blue sky. Then a flash of his dream came in him out of nowhere, about his childhood.

He rest his head on the iron bars and sighed

That same dream keeps repeating over and over again, though the end varies every dream. Sometimes it would end the moment he sees her, or when she found him just like this morning… and sometimes, when he was about to call her name.

It felt so real. The darkness that surrounds him, that eerie atmosphere he felt when he was alone… and the joyful feeling of being found… by that yokai… by her.

Though what he remembers the most was her warm smile that contradicts to the coldness of her skin, her voice, hair, and the way her figure stood out the most that night. But not her face, or her name… he wondered. '_What is her name?'_

"-kuo-kun?"

"Huh?" he let out, snapping out of his thoughts, "what is it Kana?"

"Geez," she pouted at him, "I've been calling you all this time,"

"Oh, r-really?" he looked down, "I'm sorry,"

Kana stared at him, concern filled her face, "is something bothering you? You can tell me,"

He hesitated, but gave in anyway, "say Kana, when I was a kid…"

Kana tilted her head, "...what?"

"…do you know a girl who used to take care of me?"

"A girl who used to take care of you?" she repeated.

"It doesn't have to be everyday or during school!"

"What does she look like?" she asked, taking a peek at him.

He looked back down, recalling his dream, "a girl that has white skin and long hair" he described leaving the information about her being a yokai since Kana fears them.

"OH!" she said clapping her hands together, "that girl!"

"…that girl?" he asked, so she does know her, "you remembered her?"  
>She grinned at him, "yeah! I still remember, you were just 15 minutes late to coming home from school and she came running here," she chuckled at the memory, "she kept calling you 'WAKA', and even dragged us into finding you,"<p>

Rikuo was speechless; he can no longer recall the said memory.

"And when we found you, she was ecstatic, she hugged you tightly…" she paused, recalling how delighted Rikuo was when he saw her. She remembered very well what she felt looking at them.

"Kana?"

"Ah? …right!" she stuttered, "then this big, scary guy who looks like he's in a gang went in, he was in rage the moment he saw her…"

He could guess by the way Kana described the 'scary guy' that it was none other than Aotabo.

"He kept yelling something at her saying…" she paused, recalling the memory, "something about her form?"

Rikuo's face paled, "w-what did she look like when you saw her?"

"Wearing a white kimono," she said bluntly, "why?"

"n-no, nothing, anyway Kana, I'm amazed you remembered all those things!" he said, changing the subject.

Kana flinched, "haha… I wonder…" she said, and then fell silent. Of course she'd remember it, it was the first time she saw Rikuo laughed happily. Somehow it made her question Rikuo's relationship with the girl.

The bell rang and so they started to walk back to their class.

Rikuo was still looking at the sky. Now he is sure that that yokai does exist, that his dream indeed happened. It was not a dream that he felt her hand was cold, her smile was real, and that she was always beside him. Now there's only the matter of knowing her…!

"By the way, Kana!" Rikuo called her all of a sudden, "do you know her name?"

Kana stopped and turned slightly to him, "no, I don't," she reluctantly replied him, " sorry."

THAT NIGHT—

Rikuo was silently watching the cherry blossom under the moonlight, gathering his thoughts. Thinking he should ask his grandfather about her...

"Rikuo-sama!" Kuromaru came flying behind him, "there have been trouble near the park, yokais are attacking humans…"

Still absorbed in his thoughts, Rikuo was about to tell them to take care of it but…

"About the humans involved…" Kuromaru continued, "They are your friends from school Rikuo-sama,"

Hearing this, Rikuo immediately took action, "I'll handle this myself then," he said as he slowly disappears into thin air to aid his friends.

Meanwhile, his friends in trouble, Kana, Maki, Torii and Yura are surrounded by vicious ayakashis. They began to fear for their lives.

"Tasty humans," one said, drooling at the sight of the four maidens

The other sneered, licking its lips in hunger.

"Get behind me," Yura whispered to them, and they immediately followed.

"don't come near us," she threatened, "...or else,"

The ayakashis forced a dark laugh that seem to provoke Yura even more, "or else what?"

Ignoring the middle schooler's warning, they slowly approached them, taking one step after the other enjoying the girls' cries of help that seem to appeal to them even more.

"you asked for it!" she sneered as she takes a piece of paper with ancient Japanese characters written on it and called, "Shikigami: Tanrou!"

A huge haze then appeared from her and from them came a large wolf flying, attacking one of the yokais and trampling the others down on its claws.

The yokais slowly backed away from her, eyes full of fright and alarm, just as Kana, Torii and Maki are.

"Yura…" Kana mumbled to herself, "who are you?"

One of the yokais, cursed her under his breath and crept silently behind her as she battles the other ayakashis, attempting to attack her from behind.

"YURA! LOOK OUT!" Torii shouted, "BEHIND YOU!"

It was too late when she turned around, there was no time to summon another shikigami before it could attack her, she shut her eyes, bracing herself.

*SLASH

Yura Keikain's eyes flip open immediately at the scent of the yokai blood in front of her, she stared speechless before a man with long light and dark hair wearing a blue yukata.

"so you're an onmyouji," he said slightly turning his head to her, "I see,"

At the very sight of him, she right away knew what the man was…

"YOKAI!" she exclaimed as she summons yet another shikigami in her hand and shoot him, but he easily evaded the attack.

"Whoa there! I'm on your side," he said as he yet again slice another one of the ayakashis with his sword Nenekirimaru, "take your friends and go," he said in a serious tone turning back at the yokais around, "I'll handle this,"

Yura was confused, "why are you helping us?" she glared suspiciously at Rikuo, "and why would I believe a yokai like you?"

Rikuo smirked at her question, "because I owe you for saving them,"

This surprised Yura deeply, "a yokai—

"Now go!" he urged her forcefully.

Yura gritted her teeth. She doesn't want to take orders from a yokai of all things, but right now she needs to put her friends to safety. That is her top priority! She turned to Kana and the others, "let's go!" the others nodded and ran together

"don't let them escape!" a yokai ordered, and ran towards them, baring its claws at…

"KANA!" Rikuo yelled as she turns to him, curious as to why does that particular yokai knows her. He dashed to her front and killed the monster just before he could get to her, fearing that he might not be able to do the same since they are still many of them, "GO!" he yelled and they ran in the darkness with Rikuo guarding the direction they ran to.

Yura stopped for a moment and glanced back at him, she was astounded to see that the ayakashi who helped them was still facing their direction, "take care of them," is what Yura read through his lips. She cursed her useless self and continued running.

While Rikuo, who is now turned to the monsters in front of him, snickered, "didn't expect to be too many of you,"

The yokais attack and with him fighting them all at once, his back is widely open.

"RIKUO-SAMA!" a familiar voice yelled.

Rikuo turned to see the yokai about to launch an attack behind him turned to ice to his shock. Turning back, he saw all the ayakashis surrounding him were all frozen almost simultaneously. And the ayakashi jumped down in front of him and bowed, "I deeply apologize for my tardiness," she apologized.

Just looking at her hair and the way she was dressed already threw him in shock, black hair with a shade of blue at the top, wearing a white kimono and a pale white skin…

_This girl is… the person in my dreams…_

She looked up to him reluctantly, "oh, I'm sorry," she looked down at the ground, uneasy, "I guess the master doesn't know me…"

_She is…_

She forced a sad smile at him, "anyway, I am—

"...Tsurara" he continued

She stare her gold eyes at Rikuo, stunned that her master knows her, "Waka, you..."

He smiled gently at her_, _"you are… Tsurara, right?"

A shade of pink appeared on her cheeks and she beamed, "YES!"

Rikuo smiled back.

At_ last, I remembered her…_

* * *

><p>It's Christmas vacation! nyahahaha!<p>

anyway, the first one really was intended to be a oneshot and i don't plan on continuing it! ^^"

So anyway, please have this story instead! I'm really pumped up for this vacation! so please cheer me on! WOHOO!

please tell me if you how like it! i'll be more than happy to continue! (though i already plan on continuing it hehe...)


	2. Chapter 2

"You are Tsurara…right?"

A shade of pink then appeared on the Yuki-Onna's cheeks and beamed, "YES!"

He smiled back at her, it _was _her. He looked up the sky, thankful to have remembered her, his long lost memory...

* * *

><p>Walking back to the Nura mansion, they were welcomed by the whole Nura clan, "WELCOME BACK! TSURARA!"<p>

"Welcome back," Kejorou echoed in a blessed tone, "we've been waiting for you!"

Tsurara looked at them, wide-eyed as she stopped and looked at the ground, Rikuo looked at her, "is something wrong?"

She shook her head silently hiding her face, "it's just that…"

Rikuo looked at her quizzically.

The girl looked up to Rikuo, tear-eyed, "I was scared that they would…" she said unable to continue. She turned to them and ran, hugging Kejorou, "I'm back!"

Everyone rejoiced, "So for tonight, a celebration will be made!" everyone yelled, "Tsurara is back to the Nura clan!"

Rikuo watched them as they all go back inside with Tsurara smiling happily. He took a deep breath...

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara called him, peeking through the gates, she grinned at him widely, "I'm back!"

Rikuo smirked at her excited expression and shrugged, "welcome back,"

A huge celebration was made in honor of Tsurara's return. Everyone was enjoying the moment and going all out having fun.

While that was going on, Tsurara was standing by the gates looking at the Nura house from outside, she smiled gently, "I'm really back," she closed her eyes and let out a cold breath, "I really missed this place!"

"So you were here," Kejorou said walking towards her, "you really should be inside you know, there's no point in celebrating if you aren't even inside,"

Tsurara forced a laugh, "I just think that my returning here isn't worth celebrating," she looked at the door and listened to the yokais laughing, "it's fine if it was just intended for the whole Nura clan to have fun,"

Kejorou smiled, "you never change do you?"

She chuckled, "yes, but I can see that the Nura house changed quite a lot, especially regarding Rikuo-sama,"

Kejorou nodded in response, "he's become a fine man,"

Tsurara's smile disappeared as she looks at the direction of the Sakura tree, "it saddens me that I wasn't able to be by his side as he grew,"

"Tsurara…"

The Yuki-Onna then turned to her, "it's fine though, it can't be helped after all," she began to walk back, "you came here because the Supreme Commander calls for me right?"

Kejorou flinched, seems like she forgot about that, she nodded her head, "y-yeah…"

"Thank you, Kejorou!" Tsurara flashed a smile at her before going back.

"KEJOROU!" Natto Kozo cried, "Kubinash is drunk!" running towards her as Kubinashi followed him out yelling…

"KI~NO!"

The woman sighed, asking what will he do with the guy…

...

Rikuo was sitting silently at the sakura tree, his mind elsewhere as he recalls his actions earlier on…

'…_Tsurara,' _

It puzzled him greatly. For the past year since he started having those dreams, not once had he known the name of the yokai who found him, but then, at that moment, just seeing her face…

'_You are Tsurara…right?'_

It wasn't even a question to him; he knew that it was her name as if someone whispered it to him, as if he's known that name all his life. He looked at the sky and wondered who _that girl to him was_?

"Rikuo-sama?"

He turned and saw Kurotabo walking down the hall, "what are you doing here when everyone's enjoying themselves?"

"Speak for yourself," he said glancing at the black clothed monk's direction, "I just have a lot on my mind,"

Kurotabo sat on the wooden floor joining his master, "then I'll join the master,"

Rikuo glanced at his direction and turned back to the stars

The night passed by slowly as both of them just watched the stars and hear the echoes of the other yokai's crazy laughter. Both gathering their thoughts

"Hey Kuro," Rikuo said, breaking the silence, "who is Tsurara in this household?"

"Tsurara?" he asked, "Well, she cooks the food and help with the laundry," he recalled always seeing her running around the household doing chores and such, "she was also your caretaker at home,"

Rikuo raised a brow, "is that all?"

Kurotabo nodded, a questioning look on his face, "is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that... I think there's more…" he cut himself off

Kurotabo just stared at Rikuo as his mind drifts somewhere else…

...

..

Tsurara opened the door and was greeted with the Supreme Commander's serious face, "go on,"

The Yuki-Onna knelt down across Nura Rihyon and turned to the commander with the same seriousness as she starts…

.

Rikuo woke up the next morning by the sound of footsteps walking back and forth outside his room. He yawned as he got up, lazily opened his door and found Tsurara with a nervous expression on her face. She flinched at the sight of Rikuo, "W-Waka! Good morning!"

"What's wrong so early in the morning?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

Tsurara stuttered, "well, it's been a long time since I went to Rikuo-sama's room so I was thinking on how to wake master up," she timidly looked down, "whether I should slid the door open loudly, but that would surprise waka… or I call the master from outside, but that would be too informal on my part, or maybe just gently shake Rikuo-sama till he awakens…" she lists on her hands. It was obvious she was having a hard time deciding on what method to take.

Rikuo chuckled, "it's fine now since I'm already awake."

Tsurara paused and stared at her master and in no time, began laughing with him as well.

"Waka, breakfast will be ready in a moment, until then please get ready!" she informed Rikuo and went back to the kitchen. Rikuo glanced at her before going back inside his room.

After eating, "thanks for the food," Rikuo said turning to his mother who was washing the dishes.

Wakana shook her head, "I didn't make it today," she replied turning to Tsurara who was hanging the clothes to dry, "Tsurara made them,"

Rikuo turned to her, he was still not used to her. He wanted to thank her but he doesn't have to courage to even call her name, and he doesn't even know why.

He grabbed his bag and head out to the front door, but as he walks down the halls, "Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara called.

He turned her, "what is it?"

She smiled at him, "take care!"

Seeing her act that way made him nostalgic and remembered that this girl would always be like this whenever he would go to school even back then. He nodded in response, smiling as he walked out to the door.

.

"A FESTIVAL!" Kiyotsugu beamed that made Kana jump to her seat. She glanced at Kiyotsugu , sighed and ignored him.

As their regular early morning meetings go on, she kept thinking what happened last night. Thinking about, it's kinda hard to believe, those monsters attacking them, their friend Yura revealing herself to be an onmyouji and that man…

"How did he know my name?"She asked herself. Though that man, he seems very familiar… like she's seen him somewhere before.

"Good morning Kana!" Rikuo greeted her with a warm smile as he takes a seat across her.

Noticing something odd about the boy, she asked, "did something happen?"

"Huh?"

"You look happy today," Kana pointed out.

"Really?" Rikuo asked, he doesn't feel all that happy, "it's nothing much,"

Kana looked at him suspiciously.

"Rikuo, you're here at last!" Kiyotsugu said, "There will be a festival in the temple near the mountains," he informed, "everyone's presence is a must! We'll be hunting some yokai!"

"Eh?" Maki frowned, "don't wanna, after what happened last night, I dare not walk the streets at night!"

Torii nodded in agreement, "absolutely!"

Rikuo stayed frozen to his seat as Kiyotsugu and Shima ask what happened. Kana turned her eyes away, avoiding the subject while Yura just got to the room.

"WHAT!" Kiyotsugu shouted, "YOU ENCOUNTERED A YOKAI AND DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME?"

"That sounds scary," Shima commented, "what do those yokais look like?"

Rikuo sweat dropped.

Maki was about to describe the monsters when the bell rang and the teacher came in, "go back to your seats!"

Kiyotsugu turned to the teacher and back to them, "we'll continue this later!" he said as he stomps his feet back to his seat. His co-members could only watch the guy with awkward looks on their faces. They all sighed in unison.

As the lessons dragged on, Kana couldn't help but recall what happened after the traumatizing incident…

'_This should be far enough," Yura said looking back, panting hard._

'_Will that man be alright?' Kana asks as they slowly stopped running, worried for their savior's safety,_

'_He'll be fine,' Maki said as she holds a pole for safety, 'he's a yokai after all,'_

'_But why did he save us?' Torii asks_

'_And why does he know me?' Kana adds_

'_Not just you,' Yura said turning to them, 'he knows all of you!'_

_The three were puzzled and surprised at what the young onmyouji said,_

'_H-how?' Maki asked_

'_That's the question!' Yura clenched her fists, 'and a yokai protecting humans is just…' she cut herself off, 'anyway, I should take you guys home before those yokais catch up to us,'_

This made Kana wonder, does it really look wrong for a yokai to help humans… because that yokai, doesn't seem bad at all, in her eyes at least…

She glanced at Yura who was also obviously thinking the same and turned back, she noticed Rikuo who was deep in thought, "Rikuo?"

...

It was lunch at the roof and Kiyotsugu immediately urged Maki and Torii to continue, the two reluctantly continued much to Rikuo's dismay.

"Yura," Kana called as she sits beside her, smiling.

Yura smiled back at her then turned to Kiyotsugu and the others.

"Yeah! And if Yura weren't there, we don't know what would've happened!" Torii said gesturing towards Yura, "thanks for saving us back there!" she flashed a grateful smile at her.

Yura smiled shyly at her, "I really didn't do anything…"

Maki patted her back, "what are you saying? You were awesome back there!"

As the squad continued talking, the roof door then opened and a girl peeked from inside. At the sight of Rikuo, she beamed, "Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo flinched, he knew the voice very well, he turned to the girl his face growing paler, "ts-Tsurara?"

Everyone stared oddly as Rikuo panics taking the smiling Tsurara with him to a corner, "w-what? You?"

"I came to deliver Waka's lunch!" she answered his incomprehensible question taking out her master's lunch and giving it to him, "you left the house immediately, I couldn't give it to you,"

Rikuo looked at his neatly prepared lunch. Well, he was feeling a bit hungry…

Tsurara, who was by the way wearing their school uniform, then excused herself and walked back, noticing her master's friends looking at her. She gave them a friendly smile, "thank you for taking care of Rikuo-sama!"

The squad members nodded as she opens the door.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called her back

Tsurara turned to him, an innocent look on her face

"th-thanks for the lunch,"

She smiled at him, "you're always welcome, Rikuo-sama!" and slowly closed the door behind her.

Rikuo looking at the door she just closed and looked down at his lunch.

"Rikuo!" Kana glared as she walks towards the lucky guy, "who was that girl?"

Shima came up from behind him and patted Rikuo's back, "you have got to introduce me to her!"

Rikuo slowly walk back from them, dodging their questions one after the other. He sighed, "she's just a…" he paused, searching for an appropriate word, "friend?"

Kana shot Rikuo a suspicious look, hiding her newly found jealousy. Then she wondered, is she the reason Rikuo looks happy today? She pouted, a bit annoyed at the thought.

AFTER SCHOOL~

DING…DONG…

"Rikuo-sama has really gotten used to his life of being a human during the day and a yokai at night," Tsurara said looking at Rikuo from below with his friends, "isn't that great?"

Aotabo looked down at his master, "yeah, I guess," then turned to Tsurara, "he used to always look for you, you know,"

Tsurara smiled at Rikuo as he smiles at his friends, "really, now?"

Aotabo sighed, "You really didn't have to do it alone you know,"

Tsurara smiled at Aotabo, "thank you, Ao,"

...

"Rikuo, isn't that your friend?" Yura pointed out from the roof, "looks like he's with a guy,"

"WHAT?" Shima yelled looking from above.

"Ao?" Rikuo whispered as he watches them. Seeing Tsurara talk casually to Ao, made him think that he hadn't talked to Tsurara much, he doesn't even know himself but he…avoids her.

Kana looked at the two at the roof, "so she wasn't Rikuo's girlfriend after all,"

Then Tsurara flashed a sad smile at Aotabo, that made Rikuo feel uneasy. Did something happen?

THAT NIGHT…

Rikuo headed to his grandfather ready to get things straight, "Gramps! "

His grandfather, who was busy eating sweets turned to him, "what ish it?"

Rikuo seated across his grandfather, a serious expression was fixed on his yokai face, "tell me…"

"What?" Nura Rihyon bluntly asked, curious as to what would make his grandson show a face as serious as that…

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe this chapter was a bit slow since the two are still trying to get used to each other, well, Rikuo is anyway. I also decided to add a little dept to Tsurara's personality since she's been away from Rikuo and the Nura house for quite a while now to do God-knows-what... it will be revealed as the story progresses. So i try to be patient. truthfully, I'm scared that i might accidentally reveal it a bit too early. =_="<p>

All in all, tell me what you guys think of the chapter, i'll try to add a little excitement between the two in the next chapter so please bear with me...

THANK YOU to the readers who took the time to read the story and this **author's note **as well as those who leaves a review! once again, thank you very much! *bows

i apologize for any errors in the story. *bows

Just a bonus **question**, can i ask **WHY IS**(ALMOST)** EVERYONE HATING ON KANA?**

not that i care but just wondering... anyway...

** A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

I enjoyed writing this chapter...so please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kana arrived at the temple hosting the festival a bit late. She looked at her watch as she scurry the steep stairs. She wasn't even at the middle of the long staircase, and she's already panting. She momentarily stops to gather her strength, aggravation written all over her face. Truthfully, she was opposed to the idea of going to the night festival just for the sake of yokai hunting, hated it even! She wanted to just stay home and rest just as she was planning before Kiyotsugu came up with all this… she sighed, the only thing that that kept her from doing those things is just to meet and thank that yokai, her savior.<p>

That handsome yokai with light and dark hair that swings at the back of his head and those mysterious red eyes that seem to pull you in. she blushed just remembering the guy. Even with the thought of those yokai attacking her sent her shivering and terrified, just the thought of that man calling her name with so much familiarity made her at ease. Somehow, she was sure that no matter what happens to her, or them for that matter, that ayakashi will surely come to aid them. She smiled at the thought as she again began walking up again.

As reluctantly takes another step, she spots a figure from up in the night sky, she stared at it in awe as well as fright as to what the figure was as it jumps from tree to tree. She studied it and saw that was a stature of a man with long white hair and a blue yukata, and realized, "t-that's him!"

She quickly motioned to the direction the man was headed to… to the deep forest behind the temple. Thinking this could be her one and only chance, she decided to go for it, "w-wait!" she was determined to catch up with the guy when Maki saw her and called, "Kana!" she waved her hand so Kana could notice her, "over here!"

Kana turned to her friend, then back to the way the man went. She sighed, well, she could never catch up with the guy's pace anyway, she smiled sheepishly at Maki, "sorry I'm late,"

.

.

"We're back!" Tsurara enthusiastically sang as she steps inside the Nura mansion with Aotabo, their hands full with the groceries. The yokais greeted them back as they help with it.

"My!" Wakana said walking out from the living room, "welcome home you two!" she delightfully greeted as she too tries to help out with the groceries only to be stopped by Tsurara saying she could handle it.

As Tsurara puts down the full bag, she turns around, wondering if her master came home yet, she saw him going home with his friends earlier so she takes it that he was able to come home safe. He wasn't in the living room; nor in the kitchen, is it possible he's sound asleep?

Noticing the Yuki-onna's uneasiness, "what's wrong Tsurara?" Wakana asked as she prepares to cook dinner.

Tsurara stopped at the turn to the Second commander's wife with a wondering look on her face, "I was just wondering if Rikuo-sama decided to sleep early tonight," she replied as she helps her.

Wakana looked up, a crease forming on her forehead as she wonders the same thing, "come to think of it, I haven't seen Rikuo since he came to talk to his grandfather."

A loud grunt was then heard in the living room as the supreme commander angrily shoves the mochi cakes in his mouth, "jat idiot ofa grandshon!" he murmured furiously as he glares at the TV screen. The yokais watching the man could only sighed at him with troubled faces. Tsurara blinked innocently and stared at the Nurarihyon with utter curiosity.

...

..

.

As the others talk about their plan on hunting the ayakashis and why aren't Rikuo and Yura here yet, Kana ponders if what she saw really was that man. If he is, then what is he doing here? Is he here to celebrate and enjoy the festival?

Then a thought crossed her mind, what if there are dangerous yokai around the temple and that's why he's here? Her face paled and fear rushed into her, "I think we shouldn't do this!" she suddenly said with a pleading tone, begging they would listen, "I don't like being in here!"

Torii noticed her trembling voice as she said those words and immediately knew something's up. She approached the frightened maiden, "what's wrong? Did you see a yokai?"

Kana turned her head to her, frightened, "I saw the man who saved us," she admits, though the thought of that man saving her made her feel at ease, she was still traumatized by what happened. She tugs Torii's shirt, her hands shaking. She could still recall the stern look of that man's face as he jumps passed her, "he looked so serious, maybe something happened,"

Torii couldn't help but agree with her statement, "…I think she's right."

"What's gotten into you people?" Kiyotsugu asked, raising an odd brow at them, "nothing bad will happen as long as I'm here!" he stated lightly patting his chest with confidence.

All of them glared at him, unconvinced, "we're leaving."

Torii turned to her friend, "let's go Maki!"

Maki reluctantly nodded and frowned, and there she was thinking she wanted to try the takoyaki and the ring toss, and maybe have a little more fun. She sighed and followed them without much understanding of the situation, "tell me what happened later, 'kay?"

Both of them nodded in response as they started walking away, ignoring their squad leader's orders to stay.

"…in Kana's haouse," she added, smirking.

"EH!" Kana yelped, "w-what?"

Torii, realizing what her friend meant, went along with her as they both grin darkly at Kana, making the girl flinch, "we'll be intruding then,"

Kana sighed, she knew there was nothing she could do, "…fine, but…"

"YES!" both of them rejoiced, cutting her off.

Kana smiled at them, we'll at least she'll be able to sleep properly tonight with them around, "thanks!"

Shima and Kiyotsugu were now alone, and were left to fend for themselves, "let's go!" Kiyotsugu ordered, upset at his subordinates' betrayal. Shima stared at them, thinking if he should leave as well; it is hard being alone with Kiyotsugu during his yokai activities.

"Shima," Kiyotsugu called, annoyance was heard clearly in the yokai maniac's voice, "we've got many things to do!"

Shima turned and walked towards him, breathing out a sad, sad sigh…

...

..

.

"Tsurara!" the brown haired boy happily exclaimed the name of his attendant as he walks around the Nura mansion's backyard. He couldn't wait to tell the maiden what just happened to him, "Tsurara!"

Then she came running from the kitchen as soon as she heard her young master call, still wearing a snow flake designed apron, "w-what's wrong, Rikuo-sama?" she said with absolute urgency for her master. Then she was taken aback when the young boy, Rikuo, came running towards her, hugging the Yuki-onna, "w-waka?"

He turned his cute face to her, "Zen played with me today!" he happily announced, "he said he's rooting for me to become the Supreme Commander!" he beamed at the Yuki-onna.

Tsurara smiled back at him, happy to hear the boy's good news, "as am I, Rikuo-sama," she concurred, "until then, I will protect you with my life!"

"NO!" Rikuo pushed himself lightly away from her and frowned, refusing the maiden's sole duty much to her shock, "I'll be the one to protect you!" the 5 year old boy declared, resolve and determination was seen burning in his eyes.

This surprised the Yuki-onna greatly, without her noticing, her young master had grown into a man fitting an heir of the Nura clan. She smiled thoughtfully at him, "…then please grow up to be a commander who cares and protects his beloved nakama…"

With that dream in mind, Rikuo woke up feeling the slight pain on his back for leaning on the tree branch for a while. He doesn't remember how long he was asleep, what time it is or what was he doing here, then it hit him and he remembered, "Stupid old man," he mumbled resting his hand to his face.

He stared out at the gleaming lights of the festival, he might have to apologize tomorrow for not coming tonight, hopefully they would understand, the four would at least, he highly doubt Kiyotsugu would take it without an appropriate punishment. He sighed. How troublesome.

It was getting a bit chilly when he decided to go back, he stared down and the ground from where he was sitting, then noticed something or someone below him crouched on the ground, and on closer inspection he realized it was a yokai, but not just any yokai, but a Yuki-onna!

"How the hell did she find me here?" he whispered silently to himself, unbelievable that he was found so easily.

Then she stood up and turns around, cautious of her surroundings with a determined look on her face, "this time, I'll be the one to watch Rikuo-sama!" she proclaimed to the silence as Rikuo watches the ice maiden in mild amusement…and someone else's...

"Oi!" he called, "what are you doing here?"

Tsurara turned up to him, smiling in delight to see her master awake, "Rikuo-sama!" she beamed to him, "did you have a nice dream?"

Rikuo made a face. She had to ask, the irony of being asked by the very person who is always involved in his dreams! He face palmed, "same as always…" he answered, hiding the sarcasm in his voice, "anyway, what are you doing here?" he repeated.

Tsurara looked down, "well, your grandfather said to leave you alone but…" she paused, and then turned to him, "it's dinner time!"

Rikuo raised his brow questioningly at her, she walked this late at night and to a dark forest such as this just to look for him and tell him something so trivial like its dinner time? The thought made him chuckle lightly at her, "what a weird girl,"

The young Yuki-onna stared at his master as he laugh quietly, right now, she could really say that she missed her master dearly. Just 8 years ago, the boy could only laugh and play pranks on every yokai, spreading his grandfather's evil deeds and couldn't wait to be regarded as the Third Supreme Commander. The boy who used to always call for her and rely on her… has grown into a fine man…

'_Tsurara!'_ then an image of the young Rikuo calling her came to her mind, stretching his hand to her, urging her to take it, _'Tsurara!'_

Seeing her beloved young master, she involuntarily raised her hand to Rikuo on impulse and smiled thoughtfully at him, "Rikuo-sama!" her voice sullen.

Rikuo glanced at her and saw her hand stretched out to him wearing the same smile as he saw in his dream. Her smile that shows how happy and pleased she was about him. Though it feels as if she was looking at a different person other than him, and her smile now seems a little different, it feels like this smile has more sadness than happiness, and more longing than satisfaction, he felt a tiny pang of pain as he looks at her…

Realizing that he was staring at the ice maiden in complete awe for a while now, he silently turned away, snapping himself out of it. He cursed himself under his breath as he glanced back at her and smiled sheepishly, this girl is treating him like a lost kid like back then. Ignoring this, he turned to her and was about to jump when his eyes widen at the sight of a dark figure rushing behind Tsurara, grabbing her by her neck and dragging her elsewhere.

"TSURARA!" Rikuo shouted.

...

..

.

"W-what was that?" Shima said with a tone of fright in his voice. He thought he heard a loud scream just now. He started walking faster, matching Kiyotsugu's pace as he spins his yokai detector thingamajig around the area.

"Shut up!" Kiyotsugu retorts, "This is the perfect chance to try out my newly acquired yokai hunting gear!" he said satisfied to see his beloved technology working just as he wanted them to.

They've been circling this temple for almost an hour already now and they still hadn't found any yokai, or any supernatural beings for that matter.

Then a loud beep was heard coming from Kiyotsugu's gadget, "OH! A yokai!" he excitedly said, "and it's near too!" he said as he keeps his eyes fixed to his device looking for a stronger yokai signal. Then a sudden gust of wind came from the direction they we're headed to making Kiyotsugu drop his louder beeping tool and Shima shriek at the sight of a dark shadow running pass them with incredible speed!

Shima's knees started to tremble, "w-we really s-should be go-going!" he forced the words out of him, "le-let's go-o!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kiyotsugu asked, unbeknownst to the fact that a yokai just passed them, "we've come this far!" he bent down to pick up his fallen things; "of course I intend on finishing this— wait, where is it?"

As the yokai addict makes a fuss about his missing belongings to the ground, another gust of wind passed them, making Kiyotsugu's lost item beep loud, "Ah! Found it!"

He got up and turned to his assistant, "let's go," he ordered to the now-frozen-in-fear Shima, "hey? Seriously! You got a loose screw of something? HEY!"

"…long….white… red scary eyes…" was all the boy could say repeatedly.

Poor misunderstood Shima.

...

..

.

The yokai shove the Yuki-onna into a tree, making her cough and moan in pain. She stare angrily at the monster as he sneered, "that bastard'll pay for injuring my men!" he said, "but I'll start with you!" he then let out both his hands for her to see his sword like claws, making her fear what will happen to her. He stepped closer and closer to her, giggling a laugh of excitement as he goes.

He came to a sudden stop at the sight of the Yuki-onna's face in which she tries hard to hide, "but you're…!"

Before he could continue his statement, Tsurara cuts him off blowing her cold breath at him in an attempt to freeze the enemy, but the yokai evaded the attack easily, "you don't think I would fall for that a second time did you?" he smiled grimly.

Rikuo then came up behind him raising his sword to the ayakashi. Unfortunately the monster managed to stop it by the use of his claws. The yokai smirked at the sight of Rikuo's blade stuck between his claws. He then started to swing the other at Rikuo, pleasure and kill was seen glinting in the foe's eyes.

"What?" he challenged "is that all you've got?"

Rikuo glared at his enemy, wanting so badly to rip his overly proud face to pieces.

In the blink of an eye, he got his chance thanks to Tsurara freezing the man from behind to distract him. The yokai, pissed at her actions, sent a knife flying to her shoulder, "quit messing around bitch!" Tsurara fell, sitting on the ground holding her wounded shoulder.

"TSURARA!" rage overwhelm Rikuo as he turned his raging eyes at him as the yokai laughs. He needs to finish this fight quick before Tsurara loose any more blood.

The ayakashi then started to question his sight the moment he saw Rikuo slowly fade in front of him only to appear behind him followed by a straight stab to the monster's chest, Instant kill.

After finishing the yokai, he ran straight to his injured attendant, "Tsurara!"

Tsurara smiled at the sound of him calling her name, "Rikuo-sama," she smiled at him despite the pain seen in her face, "you finally called me by my name!" she said with a tone of happiness.

This surprised Rikuo, so she noticed that he avoids calling her name? then...she must have also noticed the distance he keeps between them, all along, she knew?

"I'll be fine," she said as she stands up, "this wound isn't enough to kill me!" she flashed a confident smile at Rikuo.

Rikuo could only smile at the strength the girl in front of him is showing, "then let's go home and have it treated," he said as he takes her hand, to Tsurara's extreme shock, "w-waka? You're hand…"

He blinked innocently at her, "what of it?"

She looked at her master anxiously, "w-well…"

"I should at least support you, you are injured because of me after all," he responded to her, "is something wrong?"

Tsurara shook her head, well, if this is her master's way to support her, she has no choice but to comply with it, "I'm very sorry for the trouble then," she said feeling the warmth of her master's hand in hers. It made her happy, just like back then. Only now, his hand is much, much warmer…

"Ah!" she realized, "b-but Rikuo-sama, my hand is cold you might get—

"it's fine, " he reassured, gripping her hand tighter, "it's really fine," she felt Rikuo's hand getting warmer and warmer as he holds her hand. It must be really warm because she could feel it filling her body, especially her face!

Glancing at the girl beside him as they walk, Rikuo was then reminded of his question to his grandfather…

'_Just who is that girl…Tsurara to me?'_

Looking at their joined hands and his actions back then, he realized just who is this girl, Tsurara Oikawa, to him_…_

Or at least, caught a glimpse of it…

..

.

Meanwhile, Yura, who was already at the temple even before anyone else, decided to have fun while she waits. She enjoyed and had fun to her heart's content but she completely lost track of time in the process. She visited every food stall and played quite a bit.

Wearing a Kamen Raider mask, holding ten goldfishes (20 supposedly but she pitied the man for that was his only business), a bag of takoyaki, nikuman and yakisoba in one hand and a large sized cotton candy and two candy apples on the other.

She was about to head to her last stall for the night when she spots the yokai who saved her with a Yuki-onna. She quickly made an attempt to take out the shikigami paper in her wallet but with both hands full, she decided to give it a rest. Anyway, it doesn't look like he's wreaking any havoc in the festival and the malicious yokai aura she felt a while ago disappeared. She doesn't want to admit it but, but she felt the man's aura before the malicious aura disappeared. He must've took care of it.

She took one last glance at him before turning back and wondered to herself…

"Can yokai have girlfriends?"

* * *

><p>THANKS <strong>YOU<strong> FOR READING!

i kept reading this chapter, cause Rikuo's relationship with Tsurara seemed more brother-sister and master-servant than what i intended it to be... well, at least for me anyway. Tell me what you guys think about it i would very much appreciate that!

To the people who answered my so obvious question, thank you very much for clearing my mind about that.

Actually, I wanted to make Kana less hateful in this story without ruining her character... but have to admit that'll be a bit hard since she's just a classmate... and a supporting role. And i don't want to leave the other characters behind as well, especially Yura, cause she's awesome! But it's hard to squeeze the girl in since she's just mainly quiet and comes out when battling yokai...or anything that involves it.

_Nightingale27 _thank you for pointing that out, I'm quite blind when it comes to those things, and I'm sorry about that...

Again, thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4

In the dead of the night these mysterious yokai ran to the darkness to fulfill an important duty, to report the knowledge they received. Arriving at their destination, a large and run down castle where which they resided in the past 10 years, it was a place that neither humans nor yokai can walk onto freely without being detected and if they are not welcome, they will surely be either lost or go back from whence they came, dead. They kneeled down before the dark figure in the shadows, "leader-sama," a yokai said as her red hair flows down her knee as she bowed before the man.

Their leader turned his head slightly to his men, "so he died?"

"Yes, as you predicted leader-sama," the yokai replied formally looking up her jade eyes to her leader, who was wearing a long black robe and a long necklace of beads, his hand touching the large crystal in front of them, "he was stabbed to the chest resulting to his immediate death,"

The man eyed his subordinates, with the woman in the in front; she had led them to follow and watch the blasted yokai die as punishment for disobeying his leader. Though he was amazed at the man who managed to kill that useless fool, "who killed him?"

She frowned and bowed her head lower, "when we got to him, the culprit had already left the premises," she responded in a disappointed tone, "I'm very sorry, leader-sama,"

Their leader then puts down his hand and took off his long embroidery of beads in which he uses for his daily ceremonies and predictions, walked to the window and sighed.

The woman looked at her subordinates as they find the right time to speak. Their eyes locked and they nodded, signaling the right time. She turned back, "there's something else, leader," she continued, joy was heard in her voice in hopes that she'll be praised, "we've found her, before he died, he mentioned about her being with the man who killed him"

Their leader looked at her, "so that fool is useful after all," a glint of delight was seen in his red eyes, "then we better move now," he said as he turns back to the window, "and it was such a great weather too," he frowned at the sight of the white crystals gracefully starting to fall from the sky. He grimaced, "how I loathe this weather."

. . . . .

"LOOK! LOOK! Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara beamed at the sight of the snow falling, "it's starting to snow again!"

Rikuo smiled at her childishness as she stares amazingly at the snow. Despite Christmas and New Year being over, the clear white snow still falls to the absolute delight of her attendant Tsurara, "let's play outside after school okay? Rikuo-sama!"

He shrugged, "sure," he said as he takes his bag and walks through the door, "just bring my lunch at school as usual!" he smiled, "thanks Tsurara!"

Ever since that night in the festival, the gap that Rikuo has been unconsciously making between him and Tsurara dispersed, and they began to talk normally now, that somehow made Rikuo really happy.

It was the first day of school after the new years and Rikuo is pumped up for the day, his school break had been really fun! Though they didn't really celebrate Christmas, they did prepare a Christmas tree so as to not separate their house from the others and he got to have fun at the Kiyo Cross Squad's Christmas party and that was enough for him. And besides, their New Year was a blast! The Nura house was alive and rowdy matching the loud sound of the fireworks in the sky that night. Sake bottles were seen flying at the corner of every room and the ayakashi all partied the entire night, which is why they all couldn't get up the next morning, the Supreme Commander included, and why Aotabo isn't around with him. Tsurara should have accompanied him but she wanted to help his mother Wakana with the house. He sighed, asking what would happen if he were the next heir, would he also party like that of his father where he walks around dancing and singing weird stuff… he hopes not.

He then stared up at the cloudy gray sky, at the snow falling to be exact. Though his Yuki-onna was indeed very happy with the weather, honestly, he didn't, rather, he feels like something bad will come to take advantage of this weather, his chest constricted and he holds it firmly, a stern look on his face as he recalls the pain in his chest back then…

…

"Good morning, Rikuo!" Kana greeted the moment she sighted him entering the classroom, "Happy New Year!"

Rikuo smiled in response and greeted, "same with you Kana!" he couldn't help but notice Kana smiling a whole lot more than usual today. She couldn't smile at all that much at all after those yokais attacked them and he blames himself for that, so much. So it was such an absolute relief to him seeing her back to her old self.

He sat in his seat and silently watched the others talking happily with each other, Kiyotsugu talking to Shima as he slowly backs away from him in fear. Kana, Maki and Torii exchanging stories and experiences during the new years, it made him kinda left out, but what the heck if they're happy…

"They are really enjoying themselves aren't they?" Rikuo turned to where the voice came from and found Yura staring at them with a serious look. She then turned to the brown-haired boy, "you're not joining them?"

Rikuo was taken by surprise at her suddenly initiating a conversation and gaped at her for a second before giving a lazy smile, "I'm fine here, thanks,"

Yura looked at the boy, concentration was seen in her eyes like she was looking for something in his chocolate brown eyes, leaning closer to him. Noticing this, Rikuo leaned back, keeping a safe distance between them, "K-Keikain-san?"

"There's something weird about you," she said with a analyzing look, "…ever since I saw you," she then pulled away and went back to her seat without saying another word. Kana, who witnessed everything, couldn't believe what she herself saw, but she did immediately come up with the conclusion that the onmyouji, Keikain Yura, likes her childhood friend Nura Rikuo. While Rikuo just stared at the Keikain with an awkward look and sweat dropped, fearing that his secret of being a quarter yokai was revealed. His face paled, _what am I going to do?_

…

It was pouring heavy snow outside so the Kiyo Squad members all decided to join their tables and ate their lunches as a group. And as Kiyotsugu go about his daily ramblings about yokais and such, Kana sat beside Rikuo wanting to ask what happened this morning with Yura, it bothered her. Yura wasn't the person to openly talk to a person. She was a silent girl, but can also be loud and laid back at times. And she was an onmyouji, maybe she warned Rikuo about yokais or something like that. It bothered her so much but she was much, much too nervous to ask. She glanced at the boy beside her and saw that he was staring anxiously outside, apart from that, he still hadn't taken out his lunch yet, "is something wrong, Rikuo?"

Rikuo flinched then turned to her, "ah, Kana" he forced a smile, "Tsurara was supposed to bring me my lunch today, but she still isn't here," he stared back outside, "I kinda got worried for her,"

"Rikuo," was all she could mutter hearing him explain himself. She really does worry over her, well there is also the case of the snow outside.

Rikuo then suddenly stood up upon seeing Tsurara by the school gate running her heart out. He ran outside towards her to everyone's shock.

"Rikuo's acting a bit weird," Maki pointed out to Torii as she takes a first bite at her lunch.

"AH! IT'S TSURARA!" Shima said pushing his face in the glass as he looks at the cute Yuki-onna running towards Rikuo. He cursed Rikuo angrily to himself, "taking Tsurara for himself…"

…

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called running to her. Tsurara just smiled at him as they shaded themselves inside the school. Tsurara was really panting that made Rikuo worry more for her. The girl now infront of him, who loves and lives with snow acting like this, something must've happened. And there's also the case of her skirt that was slashed at the end. He was about to ask what happened to it when she interrupted him, "I'm so sorry for being late, Rikuo-sama!"

He stared at her as she handed his lunch to him, "n-no, it's fine, more importantly, are you alright?"

Tsurara stared at him in surprise then forced a smile, "y-yes!" She averted her eyes then stared at the sky, her face deep in thought that made the boy suspicious as he follows her sight.

She timidly looks at Rikuo, "Rikuo-sama," she said, disappointment was heard in her voice, "I'm sorry,"

Rikuo smiled at her, "it's fine—

"I won't be able to play with the snow later with you!" She continued crying comical tears, "I'm very sorry!"

Rikuo blinked, he doesn't care about that, rather what he was worried more is what happened to her skirt, "i-it's fine?"

"Then I have to go, Rikuo-sama," she turned to him with her usual signature smile, "have a nice day!" she said as she runs back leaving rikuo with a blank look on his face. He still hadn't asked what happened and she had already left as if she was purposely avoiding him asking. The brown haired boy could only sigh and walk back…

…

..

That night in the empty streets at midnight, sounds of swords lashing and pains of yokais were heard as they are one by one defeated by this certain yokai who manipulates ice. Seeing the last yokai fall down below her, she lets down her ice spear and let out an exhausted breath.

"Yukinko!" another yokai called as he descends down with his claw behind him pointed below piercing the yokai who attempted to attack the girl from behind. She turned to him…them as they regain their stance after that high fall. A weird black haired boy with his partner who wears a demon skull that hides most of his face, "Gozumaru and Mezumaru,"

"OH!" Mezumaru looked around the yokai who dropped dead, "you really went all out here!" he said amazed at what the Yuki-onna accomplished

"These guys really mean business huh, Yukinko?" Gozumaru added glancing at the yuki-onna—Tsurara as she looks around, feeling if there are any more enemies in the hiding, "yes," she replied, "if I knew they would move this quickly, I never should have gone and live in the Nura house," a hint of regret was heard in her voice as she clench her fists, "I involved you guys and everyone, I'm very sorry…"

The two yokai looked at the yuki-onna, "Yukinko,"

"…you idiot!" Gozumaru added what his partner said that made Tsurara turn to them, blinking in surprise, "we made ourselves involved in this when we took you in back then!" he snorted and Mezumaru flashed a mocking smile at his partner's direction, "it's the first time Gozu ever said something very inspiring,"

"SHUT UP!" Gozu retorts, pouting to himself.

Tsurara smiled at both of them, "thanks you two!"

The two smiled back.

….

…

..

.

"AH!" Tsurara gasped upon waking up to see the time, "RIKUO-SAMA IS GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled as she runs straight to his room, cursing herself for being unable to wake up early. Though she was glad she was able to prepare and help Wakana with the breakfast before dosing off, she still wouldn't forgive herself if her beloved master is late to school because of her!

"Rikuo-sama!" She slammed the door to his room open, prepared to apologize for her rudeness after she informs the master to get to school pronto! "breakfast is—!" she paused at the sight of a half-naked Rikuo in front of her. She immediately closed the door and apologized, "i-i-I'm so sorry!" Rikuo stared blankly at the silhouette of the Yuki-onna from outside the door, processing what just happened and immediately freeze in shock, "Tsu-Tsurara?"

Tsurara froze from where she stood; her face was dyed with a shade of pink as she recalled what happened, seeing her master like that wasn't even an issue back then, but now to think she would go bright red like this just seeing the middle schooler's chest. She frowned as she remembers an old memory, "master, breakfast is ready!" she tried to keep her voice even as she walks away, her face still red.

After eating, Rikuo hurriedly walked out in front and saw Tsurara sweeping outside, but he was a bit surprised to see her not alone, "Gozu? Mezu?"

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said, turning to him with a questioning look on her face, "you have to hurry! You will be late to school at this rate!" then she remembered, "AH! Please wait here, master!" she said as she run to the house then back to him almost immediately, "you're lunch!" she handed, "I don't want what happened yesterday to repeat itself again, so please…" she said then pushed him to the direction to the school. Rikuo stared at her two 'friends' then back to the Yuki-onna, "wa-wait, Tsurara"

"I'm very sorry about what happened just then, master," she whispered to him in a sad tone before pulling away from him, "have a nice day, Rikuo-sama!" Rikuo turned to her, feeling that her apology doesn't stop with just her rudeness that morning, he feels that it it extends to something more…much more...

"You really don't want to involve the third heir huh? What a loyal attendant you are," Gozu said, a hint of sarcasm was heard in his voice at the last statement as he jumps down to see the heir walk to school. He then glanced at Tsurara, "he'll surely be hurt you know,"

Tsurara tried to keep her face calm as he said those words. Of course he will, he'll lose faith in her and more than that, it's possible that he will hate her, but she doesn't mind, "I'd rather not let him get involved for history to not repeat itself, I'll definitely protect Rikuo-sama this time!" she said staring painfully at Rikuo, who held his chest. He has a bad feeling about everything now…

...

...

...

Tsurara stood by the sakura tree that night. She stared at the petals in awe as the cold wind lightly lifts it under the moonlight, she inhaled, taking in the wind then smiled as she heads off, alone. She turned away from it despite wanting to stay a little longer, but sadly she doesn't have the luxury to do so. She then noticed the sudden presence of the Supreme Commander casually sitting on the wooden floors in the hallway smoking his pipe. He glanced at the ice maiden, "off to your usual work I see,"

She turned to him and bowed her head in respect to him, keeping silent, "please let me do this," she pleaded. Nura Rihyon sighed, "I don't plan on stopping you in what you want," he said staring at the quarter moon that was seated at the center of the sky, "though I can understand what you want to do,"

Tsurara turned to him and down at the ground, keeping quiet as the old man breathes out smoke from his pipe before speaking what seemed like a warning to her, "just be prepared to face the consequences of your actions,"

She silently nodded, "thank you," she said and flashed a grateful smile at the Nurarihyon before leaving. The Supreme Commander then shift his head to the dark side of the hallway where a shadowy figure was rested, he breathe in from his pipe, "you heard the lady," he said to him as he grits his teeth and walked out, attempting to follow the young lady.

Rihyon relaxed himself and sighed, "my, my"

…

..

.

"There seem to be many of them tonight," Tsurara muttered. She was already tired and panting but there are still many of them. She glanced around, she was sure that there are still more powerful ones on the hiding, waiting for the ice maiden to tire herself before they take action. Honestly, she really needs help right about now but she wouldn't bet on anyone coming to aid her. She took the wrong time to ask Mezumaru and Gozumaru to do something for her. She braced herself. She knew she wouldn't stand against them, but still, she had to fight…for her master.

Then all at once the yokais attack her from all sides. To get away, she jumped up high and blew her cold breath below freezing most of them in one shot. She then stops to gather her strength when another jumped behind her and hits her hard from behind, she had no time to dodge and so she fell down hard on the ground. She forced herself to stand thinking that it was not over yet. Taking a step, she began swinging her spear in front of her as a defense as she blows sharp icicles at her enemies stabbing them one by one.

"A very interesting yokai indeed," an enemy mused as she watches in the shadows. Amused by the show Yuki-onna is exhibiting. Excited to show herself and fight her.

Tsurara knelt down, taking in deep breaths as she gaze at the yokais on the ground either unconscious or in too much pain to stand up. She made an effort to not kill them for she knew that these ayakashis are just being manipulated by the more powerful ones, something she learned from her master way back,_ not to kill_. She clench her fists, she will never forgive them.

She stared up in the sky, that's right, she still needs to help Wakana-sama with the breakfast and she still needs to fix her master's lunch. Her master, she smiled, I hope he is having a great dream tonight—!

She was caught off guard as a yokai sprung forth from the shadows pointing her sword at her. Luckily, she was able to dodge it by spinning to one side. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body is far too heavy and tired to move, what's more, she's starting to lose consciousness! The woman smiled darkly at the sight of the Yuki-onna falling to the ground and to the yokai's absolute surprise, she landed into the safe arms of him— her master.

Tsurara's eyes widen in absolute revelation as she stared at him…

"Rikuo-sama,"

* * *

><p>There! DONE! This chapter is at least! thank you for the peopleauthors who reviewed the last chapter...once again, please tell me guys what you think about this chapter...

teehee... tha latest chapter of nuramago is out ^^, i love how Tsurara is developing! Kana as well!

This is out of topic but...Do yokais celebrate Christmas? i mean they are creatures of the dark and for them to celebrate about god or religion for that matter is just a bit... *shrugs. Anyway the truth is slowly revealing itself and Tsurara is a bit out of character in this chapter don't you think? Ah, well... the yuki-onna has a lot on her mind so... please bear with her. I also introduced Gozu and Mezu in this chapter, the twins interest me... ^^

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: since classes are starting next week (for us) D: i won't be able to update very much... i'm very sorry, but being a "responsible" student is my new years resolution... so i'll abide to that! IWANTTOCHANGE! xD **(**What's your new year's resolution?**)**

...But I'll try and update as much as i can! so please be patient with me!

i apologize for any errors in the story and a little bit of constructive criticism is very much appreciated...

**A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!**

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT YEAR!


	5. Chapter 5

_I was lost in that forest that night eight years ago and she found me. Together, we walked home hand in hand. It was a pleasant and quiet night and we walked through it happily…_

_But after that… I can't seem to remember…_

* * *

><p>He slashed every foe he encountered in a rush as he ran towards her. Panic was seen on his yokai face alarmed as to what might happen to her subordinate now. He could easily see that these weak ayakashis surrounding him are just distractions for what is about to come…and he feels that what they are after is her beloved attendant. He gritted his teeth, <em>why did I realize this just now?<em> He cursed himself. He blamed himself for being unable to see everything until now.

His mind is full of questions, what do these yokai want, what is Tsurara's role in all this and how long has been doing these fightings alone at night? And worse, his eyes began to infuriate with anger, _why didn't she tell her master any of this?_

A large crowd of yokai was seen a few distances away, he braces himself he doesn't have time for all this! Then he noticed all the yokai falling one by one revealing a figure of a girl with a pure whilte kimono staring up at the sky, "Tsurara," he whispered, relieved. Though he was still furious about her actions tonight, he still couldn't help but smile to see her face relaxed. He then wondered, what is the Yuki-onna thinking?

His eyes then widen in apprehension and fear rushed unto him at the sight of a yokai launching itself from the shadows and attacking the worn-out Yuki-onna with her sharply edged sword. He could tell that the yokai is strong and was aware that with Tsurara's condition, she stand no chance against her. Knowing this, he immediately quickens his pace in an attempt to protect her. Arriving at the scene, he was greeted by a Yuki-onna falling to the ground, not wasting any more time; he quickly ran to her side catching her fall like a knight in shining armor.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara whispered, fright was seen in her face, "w-why are you…" how she wished this was all a dream, a nightmare more or less. Though she feels a bit grateful, why? _WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MASTER WHO SAVED ME FROM ALL THIS? _She clenched her fists and cursed herself. Again, she just had to be saved by the very person she swore to protect. _How pathetic am I?_

He ignored the ayakashi in his arms and just glared at the red-headed yokai, "how unrefined," he said to the yokai, "weakening the enemy before attacking her from behind, is that how yokais attack nowadays?" he smirked darkly at her.

She smiled back at him and responded, "of course, we need her alive after all,"

"…alive?" his eyes tightened as he keeps his eyes locked on her, cautious of every movement she would take and examined her, she was indeed a tall beauty with a great figure. He then felt his body tensed a bit at the sight of the woman's beautiful face. His chest constricted in an anger he himself couldn't understand. Tsurara, who noticed this, kept quiet and pursed her lips. She wanted so much to leave now… now that he met her.

She puts down her sword, "still, I never thought a yokai of the Nura bloodline would easily show himself like this," she mused, "leader would be glad to know this!" she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Rikuo-sama," Tsurara whispered, "please, let us escape immediately!" She said with a hint of fear and agitation in her voice, she was already begging her master to comply just this once, "please!"

But still, he paid no attention to her pleads. Moreover, He wondered what it is with this woman that bugs Tsurara so much. He lets her down gently. He wasn't going to allow someone to who freely hurt his subordinates especially this certain attendant of his, no matter how furious he is with her, "go hide somewhere safe," he advised her before standing up to confront the enemy, baring his sword at her. He doesn't understand what's happening to him now, he felt himself tremble. Is this yokai in front of him that strong? No, it's not that…it's something else, _what could it be?_

Breaking the silence between them, the female yokai made her move clashing her sword with him in all out attack. The smug look on her face somehow pissed Rikuo and he swings his sword to her with great force and made his foe jumped back to evade his foreseen attack. The redheaded ayakashi was obviously enjoying their fight and would love to continue it but she has her priorities. She shifted her gaze to the Yuki-onna who never left her place and struggled to stand up, "Rikuo-sama," she heard her say.

"Rikuo-sama?" she repeated gazing back to Rikuo full of surprise and astonishment. Her face somehow bugged him but he ignored it.

She then smirked darkly as a sudden thought crossed her, "hey, I thought of something," she started that made her young foe glare at her in utter concentration. She swung her sword at the ground and smiled menacingly, "why don't we reenact what happened eight years ago!"

Rikuo looked at her questioningly and noticed her aura getting stronger that the next thing he knew, her supposed to be enemy was now behind Tsurara thrusting her sword at her back, "…with the Yuki-onna being stabbed," she seemed to enjoy the Yuki-onna's painful moan.

"**TSURARA!**" the crashing shout of the Third Heir echoes throughout the night as the redheaded enemy pulls her sword out from the Yuki-onna making her moan in agonizing pain that was music in her enemy's ears.

Rikuo rushed to her only to be stopped in a flash by her culprit and swung her sword at him, a psychotic smile plastered on her now demonic face, "… and with the young Rikuo being slashed deep into his chest resulting to his _death!_"

Rikuo, with all that happened, what he learned and what he saw, couldn't process what was now in front of him what was coming to him. All he knew is that he needs to be by Tsurara's side and aid her. She swung her sword in almost a lightning speed at him…

*SLASH

It was supposed to be at him…but…

"T-Tsu—

This yokai encountered many surprising and amusing things tonight. She finally tracked down the Yuki-onna they have been searching for, met the one man she thought she killed back then eight years ago and saw how strong he has become, and this… the very same Yuki-onna back then who was powerless in protecting her master, now stood between them taking the place of her master and being slashed from behind. She stepped back from them wide-eyed with fear and alarm, "s-she wasn't supposed to do that,"

"TSURARAA!"

The wounded Yuki-onna landed on Rikuo's chest, her white kimono was now dyed with red and the color was still spreading indicating her blood rapidly flowing out from her. She looks her gold tearful eyes to her beloved master with a glint of sadness on them as she smiles, pleased to see her master unharmed. She has finally protected him, "Ri…kuo…sama," she said weakly, "I will…not fail you…this…time!" slowly sliding down to the ground, leaving Rikuo with a horrified expression on his face.

...

..

_I made her cry… she was hurt...again._ He thought as a mix of rage, anguish and regret flowed through him, and realized what he just thought and questioned himself, "again?"

'_RIKUO-SAMA!'_

A memory of Tsurara lying on the ground flashed unto him, _'Rikuo…sama…'_ she reached for him but with the sword pinning her to the ground, she couldn't. All she could do was clench her fists as she saw her young master being slashed.

A tear flowed down her cheek, '_please…someone,' _she clenched her fist and cried up in the night, _'… SAVE RIKUO-SAMA!'_

_..._

*CLASH

She doesn't understand what was happening to him, all of a sudden he launches his sword towards her. And she bent backward at how strong the force he was putting on his sword was. And there's also the killing aura he is now emitting. His eyes were burning with fury and right now, he looks different… like a completely different person…

'_I will protect you, Rikuo-sama!' _With her attendant's words on mind, the young man grew stronger, and he wondered why...

Couldn't take his strength crashing down on her, the enemy stepped back, only to be followed immediately after by him. She needs to think, fast.

_This is bad, if this keeps up I will be killed by him! _She thought, panicking.

She swung her sword at him repeatedly, defending herself in fear but he effortlessly avoided them and with one drive of his sword, her blade flung to the air. And as it falls to the ground, so did his enemy with a large fresh cut on her chest.

...

_Her blood flowed and all i could do was watch…_

_She was crying and all I could do was cry out her name in a desperate attempt to seek help from her. I need to be strong, so that this will never again happen, so that I will never feel this aching feeling of being powerless, and most especially…_

_So that she won't cry again…_

_I have to…_

_I need to!_

"…_then become the Lord of Pandemonium," whispers a dark voice inside me," and protect everyone…" _

_At that moment… something inside me awoken…_

_..._

She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe that someone like him, who used to be a weak kid just years ago, suddenly became strong as this! Stronger than her! With all her remaining strength, she tried to move her head toward the shadows and cursed the figure hidden in it, "dammit, why don't you…help…me," she muttered feebly. The figure smirked and the redheaded yokai disappeared into thin air, escaping back to the darkness…

Rikuo paid no attention to her escaping and ran immediately towards Tsurara, "hang in there, Tsurara!" he said gently lifting her up in his arms… and hurried back.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"how is she?" Kejorou asked Zen who walked out of Tsurara's room after treating her wounds, "is she going to be alright?" everyone was out infront of her room, waiting for a response from him. They have been waiting for more than hour now and they were eager to hear what her current condition was… especially Kejorou. Everyone was thrown in shock so early in the morning when they saw their young master, Rikuo holding the injured Tsurara in his arms as he walks pass them and immediately ordered to call Zen to treat her attendant's injuries. Rikuo hadn't said a word about the matter ever since.

"She's out of danger," he announced to everyone's absolute relief while Rikuo, who was now in his day form, sighed in relief. It's like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank goodness!" Kejorou said her face lighting up.

"But her wounds are quite deep, so advise her not move too much once she wakes up," he glanced at Rikuo then back to his subordinates, "for now just let her rest."

As everyone was about to leave,Rikuo asked Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo and Kejorou to stay and directly ask, "what happened that night eight years ago?"

They all stopped in their tracks and looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces, "so it really was related to what happened then," Kubinashi said as he walks toward his young master, "I guess Rikuo-sama really can't remember it then…"

Rikuo looked at them quizzically and demanded, "...tell me,"

"Rikuo-sama was just a child then so he might not remember," Kubinashi started, "but that night when you got lost and Tsurara found you, both of you were ambushed."

'_Rikuo-sama look out!'_

"when we got where you were, Tsurara was weeping holding you in her arms, ignoring her fatal wounds, she said to take care of you first," Kubinashi clenched his fists, "because you were dying."

'_please…PLEASE SAVE RIKUO-SAMA!'_

"But thankfully, you pulled through…because of your demon blood," Kurotabo added, "your blood kept you breathing for quite a while despite losing so much blood,"

Rikuo held his chest. So it was his yokai blood who spoke to him back then. It was also the start of his other blood being awakened.

Kejorou frowned, "…but regardless, Tsurara felt responsible for what happened, for not being able to protect you so she…" she paused.

Rikuo then sit up straight and stared intently at her, "she what?"

"She left to fight them seeking retribution for what happened to you," She continued bitterly, "...alone."

"Why did you let her do it alone?" Rikuo was surprised at how angry his voice sounded that moment. Realizing this, he immediately composed himself, "sorry."

Kejorou shook her head and looked below at the ground, "it can't be helped, with Rikuo-sama's situation and with the Supreme Commander out somewhere, we couldn't do anything, "she clenched her fists, "I'm so sorry Waka!"

Aotabo sighed, "we couldn't help her..."

There was a moment of silence between them as Rikuo gathers his thoughts. So now he knows what was bothering him these past years and also understand the meaning of him wanting to be stronger than before, but one thing that bothers him, _what do they want with her?_

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

That night Rikuo, in his night form stood outside Tsurara's room with a blank face. She still haven't woken up, he wondered how long will she sleep, will she wake up soon? He hopes so. He wanted to ask her so many questions about what happened. Moreover, he fears that she would leave the moment she wakes up again, so was his main reason for coming here in the middle of the night. He won't let her go this time like he did eight years ago.

"you can come in you know," his grandfather, Nurarihyon said walking pass him, "like she would even know given that she is sound asleep," he chuckled lightly.

The third heir glared at him and as he said, opened the door and found her sleeping face, her angelic sleeping face. Rikuo stared at her thoughtfully, right now her face makes it look like she's in complete peace with everything around her like...sleeping beauty. He smiled at her innocent sleeping face.

Unbeknownst to him, the Supreme Commander has been staring at him for quite a while now and grinned oddly. Rikuo turned to his grandfather with an awkward look in his face, "what is it now?"

Rihyon glanced up the sky and blowing smoke from his pipe, "you remind me so much of myself back in the day,"

He raised a brow at him, "how so?" he said sounding unconvinced.

"I had that very same look whenever I look at your grandmother too you know," he said followed by a loud laugh at the reaction Rikuo made turning away from him in embarrassment… and a slightly flushed face, "shut up old man."

His grandfather's laughter slowly faded as he stares at the Yuki-onna deep in slumber, "but really, your beloved Yuki-onna is quite a handful," he noted as he looks at her, "what do you plan on doing with her now?"

* * *

><p>I'm ba~ck! To deliver this latest chapter! seriously, since this year started, I have been busy running around my house, the school, and outside! I'm so tired! I want to sleep! ^^"<p>

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS RELEASE AS WELL AS UNDERSTANDING MY PREDICAMENT AND CHEERING ME ON IN MY STUDIES! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!

*BOW

Back to my this story's latest chapter...

-What a painful way of remembering an even more painful memory... T^T

I apologize if my hurting Tsurara was a bit too much, and I fear that it will still continue with not just her body being in pain, but also in the matters of the heart (0ops, was that a spoiler? Sorry ^_^;)

And so now you know why Tsurara disappeared... one of the questions have been answered! YAY!

Anyway, tell me what you guys think of the latest chapter... once again...**THANK YOU****!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days and there are still no signs of Tsurara waking up that got everyone waiting outside her room with concerned looks on their faces. Despite just lying down and staying still like what Zen advised, her wounds kept reopening proving that it was far deeper than what they had initially thought. The girl's silent cries of pain made things worse for them, especially Rikuo. Seeing the pained face his attendant was making, made him feel completely useless before her.

_If only I didn't hesitate back then._

_If only I didn't let himself get distracted like that…_

_Tsurara would have been safe._

These thoughts kept circling on the young man's head as he ponders on what to do next and protect her. They need her. It was clearly seen on the female yokai's face when she saw the bloody Yuki onna lying weakly on the ground. It was as if she made a grave mistake of killing her. He doubts she'll show herself for now. But she will definitely be back…

All the more reason for him to get stronger and protect her.

He then stared up in the sky, it was already dawn. He even skipped school today just to watch over her and apologize the moment she wakes up but it seems that he won't be able to.

The cold wind blew strong on his face as he rests his head miserably on both hands, pitying himself.

_Why did it have to be like this?_

She wasn't supposed to be the one to take on that attack. It was meant for him.

But she just had to come in between them and bear the pain on her own again, like what she always does.

What a pathetic excuse of a third supreme commander he is that he let himself be protected by his own subordinate who did almost everything to guarantee his safety. How pitiable he is right now, if his grandfather were to see this, he would undoubtedly laugh his ass off. That would add insult to the injury.

"Rikuo." A rough voice made itself known to him.

Speak of the devil.

It didn't take the young heir long to recognize who it belongs to so he didn't even bother to look up for fear that he will indeed laugh at his misery. He wanted to be alone at the moment, it was the only thing he could do to think things through but it seems that he won't be able to do so, "what is it old man?"

He then felt the old man—his grandfather, sit beside him doing his usual habit of smoking from his old pipe just as he would always do, "I didn't think I'd see the day you would look this feeble,"

From the corner of Rikuo's eye, he saw the old man grinned mockingly wide at him. It made him want to punch the living daylights out of him and let all his pain and anger out at that one strike. But he chose to let it all slide just for this time.

When he wasn't feeling so low.

The Supreme Commander's grin slowly faded to an assuring smile as he turns back at the cherry blossom tree, "she'll wake up soon, you worry too much," he said in a promising tone that surprised the young man as he stares up to him and commented dryly, "you're way too carefree."

Nurarihyon could only smile a crooked smile at Rikuo, "I'm already long ways been what you're going through," followed by a self-righteous laugh.

Rikuo turned away from him and snickered in annoyance, "yeah, right," Of course, Tsurara wasn't his subordinate, she was Rikuo's.

"We both know she won't die when she knows she hasn't accomplished anything for you yet,"

This caught Rikuo's attention. The way he say that statement makes it seem that this old folk knows what's happening around him. He did always felt that this man knows more than he seemed and is perhaps keeping it all to himself. Just as the old cunning man he usually is.

Rikuo lifts his head to stare fiercely onto his grandfather, "spit it out," he demanded, "I know you know something about all this."

Rihyon looked at his grandson questioningly and immediately forced a laugh, "what makes you say that?"

Rikuo didn't respond to the man's question and stayed firm on his belief. This unwavering gaze of his made Nurarihyon's laugh slowly fade into a look of respect at the young heir beside him looking more and more like a Supreme Commander of the Nura clan as time passes. He slowly twists his head towards the end of the hallway where Tsurara was placed and said, "You should ask the girl yourself. It is better to hear it from her mouth than mine." He glanced at his grandson, "who knows what you might do if ever it was made known to you." Rihyon silently added.

Rikuo became silent for a moment as he stares down below at his feet, true enough, his old was right. It would be best to hear all this from Tsurara herself and answer the questions that are piling up deep inside him. He stood up from where he sat and took one last glance at his grandfather before heading off. He then muttered, "Regardless, whatever it is, I will protect my subordinates."

Nura Rihyon stared at the yokai as he makes his way at the end of the hall. And sighed as he blew from his pipe and watched the night sky, "I fear you'd say that,"

Standing in front of Tsurara's room once again, Rikuo silently slid the door open and was greeted by Tsurara who was still sleeping in pure tranquility. Nothing changed much but he was relieved to see her face a bit relaxed now. A smile crept on his face as he stares at the sleeping Yuki onna's face, but he slowly averts his gaze when his eyes met the young girl's lips.

That was not a good thought to have.

He then let out an exhausted breath and stepped out of her room sliding the door back shut. And crouched down on the wooden floorboards and stayed there watching out and protecting his comrade.

Wishing all the more to find her awake the next morning…

…

..

"Ara, Rikuo?" his mother's gentle voice woke the young man up, "were you here all night?" Wakana said as she carries a whole basket of laundry for drying, "aren't you going to be late for school?"

Wiping his eyes awake, Rikuo then let out a lazy yawn before replying his mother, "it's fine mother, I think I'll skip school today," he replied gently scratching his brown hair.

Wakana could only sigh with utter concern for her son as she places the clothes down. Rikuo then hurriedly opened the door and was disappointed at the sight of Tsurara still sleeping. He frowned to himself.

_She was still asleep. _

…

..

.

A minute later and Kana might have been late for sure. She didn't sleep much last due to worrying for her classmate that didn't attend school yesterday. And glancing around, it seems he won't be here today either. She sighed. Hard enough that she has to face Kiyotsugu and his stories every single waking day of her life, now Rikuo, the only person she turns to during these times, was nowhere in sight. She stared at the young boy's empty seat with worry, wondering what reason could be the reason why he isn't attending school. It must've been a very important matter.

"Ka~na!" A voice in front of her sang her name as she smiles cheekily at the brown haired girl. Kana looked up to the happy face of her friend and club mate Torii, "good morning Kana!"

Kana forced a smile on her cute face and greeted her back, "good morning to you too Torii!" she said as she takes her seat.

It didn't take long for her classmate to know what she's worrying about. It was obvious just by watching her gaze shift from one certain place to another. Torii smirked and leaned closer to Kana attempting to read the young middle schooler's mind. Kana could only awkwardly lean back with an odd grin spreading across her face as she wonders what her classmate was up to.

Still smirking, Torii said, "You're worried about Rikuo aren't ya?"

Kana's face immediately turned bright red at what Torii stated and turned her head away, denying the truth, "n-no I'm not!"

"Shut up, its way too obvious," Maki said joining their conversation as she takes the vacant seat in front of Kana. With a teasing grin on the girl's face, she stated the obvious, "you like Rikuo."

As if Kana's face couldn't get any redder, it did and she found herself changing the topic one too many times but with the two enjoying the different panicking expressions the girl makes, kept shifting it back until…

"Fine," Kana said with a sigh of defeat, "I l-like Rikuo…" she sourly admitted to them looking away with a flushed face.

That made both Maki and Torii's day. This is surely something to celebrate about. Both of them then exchanged looks, clearly plotting something…

…

For the most of the day, all Rikuo could do was to stay outside, sighing heavily. He fears what might become of his attendant if this keeps up as his eyes watched the clouds passing by. A self-pity sigh left his mouth.

Right then Wakana came up into him and announced that the young boy had a visitor.

And a cute brown haired visitor at that…

"Here you are you two!" Wakana said as she gently puts down the tea and headed for the door, "I'll bring the cakes in a short while," she informed them as she slides the door behind her.

Rikuo immediately takes the tea and brings one to her side of the table while he takes his and sits opposite to her. She couldn't help but stare at the young man, wondering why was he gone from school when it seems that he was fine and alright.

So she could only conclude that the reason isn't anything health related. Something must've happened.

Noticing the girl's fixed stare at him, Rikuo smiled reflexively at her that made her look abruptly away as she takes her tea, "thank you." She said and takes a small sip, clearly embarrassed.

She sighed miserably. Maki and Torii should have been here with her right now, they were the ones who planned all this after all. But at the very last minute...

"We remembered we have something to do today," the two said, obviously lying from the faint trace of smile in their supposed apologetic faces, "we're sorry," they add as they carefully wink at each other. It pissed her off that they planned something like this as if she wished for it.

Well, she did.

She expected like this to happen, knowing those two. But she was never expecting it to be sooner than she thought . Which made her think in retrospect that she would have at least invited Yura or Kiyotsugu with her just for the sake of lighting the mood. And for the second time, she sighed as king herself if she should be grateful to them.

In a way, she should still at least be a bit grateful to them. If not for their antics, she never would have realized that...

_'I like... Rikuo-kun'_ she admitted to herself mentally in a daze. She then wondered how long-

"So what brings you here, Kana-chan?"Rikuo started looking innocently at Kana as she was interrptued from her contemplation. She then started to frantically rummage through her bag taking out a number of notes and handing it out to him, "here," she said, "...with the exams coming, I thought you would need them."

She glanced timidly at Rikuo who was at first quite surprised at the girl's thoughtful action before showing an appreciative expression on her that made her heart skip a beat, "Thank you! Kana-chan!" She could only silently nod her head, smiling happily.

_The mood seemed brighter now, _she thought as she stares at Rikuo who was carefully scanning the notes.

Driven the lighting mood, she curiously asked, "why were you out for 2 days now? Did something happen?" Rikuo tensed up a bit at her question and stayed silent for a moment before answering with a...

"A family member of our got hurt badly and watching over her."

_Her?_

She wanted to know who that certain family member of his but the expression he was making made her unable to do so. It made her realize just ho important that family member was to him. And for some reason, it sent a bitter feeling in her heart.

_Jealousy maybe?_

She shook her head vigorously, asking herself is it that she's jealous over a family member?

But she must be a very important person for Rikuo to have such a sad and worrying expression on his face. She then looked down on her knees, feeling displeased with herself at asking such an insensitive question, "I'm sorry." she said in a regretful tone. _How could I be here getting all jealous when Rikuo is in pain?_

She then felt a warm spot that placed itself on her hand. She stared up to see Rikuo holding her hand in reassurance, he smiled at her, "don't worry, that person is out of danger anyway." he said to her.

She smiled back at her.

Glancing at her hand Rikuo held, she smiled thoughtfully thinking that such a reassuring gesture was very much like Rikuo...

If only he wasn't lying.

Kana forced a smile at him, "that's great!" she said to him, hiding a tone of sadness to her voice...

...

..

"You really shouldn't have bothered accompanying me home," though she says this, it actually made Kana really happy for Rikuo to ask to take her home. It has been a long time since they walked home together like this

Rikuo looked up, his mind elsewhere. It was getting darker and he fears his night self coming out all of a sudden again. Kana still fears yokais so it would be bad if he saw that side of him. He then turned to Kana, "it's getting late, we need to hurry." Not to mention that Tsurara is still sound asleep. He can't stay calm even after ordering Kubinashi to look after her.

Kana could only nod what he said as they make their way into the empty street.

As they walk along, Rikuo couldn't help but feel someone following them. Fearing that it could be an enemy, he slowly quickens his pace that made Kana follow behind him, wondering what was wrong, "Rikuo-kun?"

Hearing their steps following after, he immediately grabbed Kana's hand and made a dashing run for it. And hid themselves at the next turn to her house.

"what's wrong, Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo hushed her before quietly answering, "we're being followed."

Kana stared at Rikuo, surprised and glared at the shadow fast approaching them. Rikuo sent Kana behind him, ready to protect her as Kana closes her eyes braces herself to what would happen next...

The shadow tailing them, the shadows tailing them then revealed themselves as...

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

The long haired girl stepped back, fear was seen in her face as she said to the person behind her, "We've been found out!"

"An that we did," replied the other one while Kana and Rikuo could only stare blackly at their two friends who had been following them, "Maki? Torii?"

The two girls smiled at them, "w-what a coincidence!"

Kana glared at them, "this is not the direction of you houses." she stated that got the two sweating bullets as they stare at each other,

"...a D-tour" Maki said

"Suspicious," Kana relpied in disbelief while Rikuo stayed silent, relieved that it was just these two. But still, it didn't shake off the feeling of being carefully watched by something... or someone.

Feeling that something might be wrong, "please go home," Rikuo advised, "all of you!" and ran to the opposite direction. He can't get his friends involved now, whatever was happening, he needs to face it alone.

And as he ran, it made it clear that he really was being followed by someone when something came flying to his direction, he immediately evaded the attack at the last minute when another came flying and scratched the side of his face.

"Where is the Yuki-onna?"

Wiping the blood on his cheek, he glared at the direction it came from and saw yokais slowly approaching him. He cursed himself one moment and smirked, thinking the information he could get out from these yokais about the things that had been bothering him.

With the night moonlit sky towering above them, Rikuo slowly transformed into his night form flashing his red eyes at the fear-stricken yokais, "tell me all you runts what you know about this,"

And as he releases his sword and fight them, these girls watched him with extreme shock in their faces, doubting what they were seeing...

Kana gasped at the revelation of it all...

"Rikuo-kun is... a yokai?"

Witnessing his childhood friend, Rikuo, fight with these monsters set a strange feeling inside Kana. A feeling that was buried inside her subconscious, _Have I seen this scene before? _She ask herself. It is not until Maki pointed out, "This is just the scene I remember years ago," that she realized what it was...

It was the same thing she saw in the bus accident! That bus accident that led to them being trapped in a cave somewhere after school that was caused by yokais! The very experience that made her fear these ayakashis, but was then changed...

Because a yokai saved her. And it turned out, Rikuo was _that _yokai.

Noticing her shaking friend, "K-Kana?" Torii said worriedly looking at her as she gently places her hands on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Shaking her head, "No." Kana said diminishing the thoughts her friends have of her now fearing Rikuo because of this, "it's just that... Rikuo, he...was always here to save us!"

The two smiled at her declaration, clearly they agree with her, "even before too," Maki added, "when we were attacked with Yura." Kana nodded turned to face her hero, "...and during the bus incident four years ago..." Truly, they will forever be grateful to this yokai that was both their friend and classmate.

And as she watches Rikuo with full acknowledgement and respect, a pair of hands silently makes its way to behind her...

Finishing the last yokai for tonight, Rikuo let out an exhausted sigh and begun asking the beaten yokais, "now, how does the Yuki onna fit in all this?" he asks in authorization as the yokais cower at his feet knowing fully what would happen to them if they remained silent, "we...we don't know!"

Resting his sword on his shoulders lightly, Rikuo glared at them and said in a menacing tone, "really?" Bringing his sword down to face them. The yokais shriek in fear, "she is an im-important part of their p-plan! T-That was all we know!"

The young yokai then sighed, as much as it pains him to believe his enemies, this is all the information they can provide him. They are only servants who blindly follow orders after all, and being weak as they are, the mastermind wouldn't reveal their plan on ayakashis who can be easily defeated. _How disappointing._

"KYAAAH!" It is then that he heard a scream behind him followed by her friends' cries, "KANA!" at the familiar sound of these girl's cries, he then turned to find a yokai holding his friend, Kana hostage. He grit his teeth in frustration, _I thought I told them to go home!_

Pointing its sword at Kana's slender throat, the yokai demanded, "where is the Yuki onna!"

Rikuo threw him a fearsome glare that shook the yokai for a moment, and as it forcefully tried to calm itself, Rikuo planned on what to do next. Of course, if he said the truth that she is alive, he would surely demand further for her to be brought to him and with holding Kana hostage, he will be forced to do so...

Coming to a decision, he answered the shaking yokai, "No. She's dead. Your comrade even did the honor of giving the final blow."

The yokai, shocked by what he just heard stepped back. Rikuo took this opportunity to fly over him and dealt the blow and killed the blasted yokai. As Rikuo regains his stance, he saw Kana with tearful eyes watching him, and shacking while she does so...

Rikuo let out a dark laugh before facing the three girls, "now, run along," he urged them as he turned his back at them, "I can't guarantee your safety if you stay here a little longer..."

"Knowing you, you will surely guarantee it," Kana said in a calm and assuring tone, "...Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo turned to her, wide-eyed as she flash him a bright smile, "thank you, Rikuo-kun!" she continued. Maki and Torii could only smile as they watch her, who has now faced her fears.

...

..

"No, it's fine," Torii urged, "our houses is just a few steps away anyway," she said declining Rikuo's offer to take her and Maki home safely. "we'll be fine Nura-kun!" she reassured Rikuo as he let out a defeated breath and replied them, "fine, it's your choice."

Both of them could only smile ruefully at him. This yokai Rikuo is completely different from the usual Rikuo they see everyday. He emanates the aura of being feared that got them... how should they put it, anxious.

It still takes time getting used to.

"Rather than worrying about us, why not take Kana home instead," Maki suggested, "she's been through a lot today." she added winking at Kana who in return turned bright red. Rikuo arched a questioning brow as he agrees with them, "... sure..."

Walking home together made Kana's heart almost jumped right off of her chest with it's constant loud beating. She then began to fear that Rikuo could hear it, not to mention her burning face that adds to her nervousness. _What...What is happening to me?_

Noticing her continuous fidgeting, Rikuo leveled his face to meet hers, "is something wrong?"

Seeing his handsome face up close, she abruptly pulled away from his stare and said in a shaking voice, "I-I'm fine!" She then began looking down, clutching her skirt tightly.

Standing straight up, "If you're scared, close your eyes, Kana-chan." He started that reminded her of what he said when first meeting him during the bus accident. As a child, she followed that order and closed her eyes as he fought those yokais. But no longer was she a child that fears yokais, "No." She responds him, "I'd rather open my eyes and see the truth for myself." Just like now, if she closed her eyes, she never would have known that all along Rikuo was the yokai who kept coming to her rescue.

Rikuo could only smile at her honest feelings as they both silently walk to her home.

Arriving at the Nura mansion, Rikuo then walked briskly passed his subordinates and toward the end of the hallway. His face filled with concern.

In front of her room he then slid the door open and found Kejorou in front of him holding a bucket of water with a towel dangling at its side, she gasped at the sight of her master, "Rikuo-sama! Welcome back."

Nodding at her, he glanced at Tsurara only to frown, for nothing has changed...

She was still asleep.

Seeing her master's dejected face, Kejorou sighed and turned to the sleeping ice maiden, "...she was always looking out for Rikuo-sama," she started that made Rikuo look at her, "so the master could only imagine how happy she was when she saw how much of a Supreme Commander her young master had become!" she flashed Rikuo a thoughtful smile.

"She was very happy to be protecting such a fine master," she added, "so the master need not blame himself for what is happening to her. Not once did it crossed her mind that you are to blame."

Rikuo let out a chuckle as he enters her room and watched her, "it doesn't change the fact that this happened to her because of me," Kneeling beside her, Rikuo showed a sad, pained expression.

"Rikuo-sama," Was all Kejorou could mutter while looking at her grieving master.

"...But it doesn't matter," he says, "it doesn't matter..."

"...just please, please wake up...Tsurara!"

...

..

.

The next day, Rikuo rushed to school in a hurry although knowing full well that it was a bit too early for it, "I'll be going now!" he said and left immediately that got everyone wondering what is up with their young master in such a fine morning.

Meanwhile Kejorou walk to the hallway to go about her routine of coming to Tsurara's room and take care of her. And as she opens the door, she was surprised to find the maiden sitting up with a blank stare at her blanket.

Kejorou stands, feeling the tears form in her eyes as saw that she has now finally awaken...

"...Tsurara."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Well, since you guys said it's pace is just fine, so to save myself the trouble of adding another chapter with Tsurara still asleep, I decided to lengthen this chapter... And found out that it was wayyy longer than I expected! xD

So, what do you think? I didn't bother changing the story before and left it just as it is. Though I must say, what I added is a bit tear jerky don't you think?

Just as what you have read about this chapter, Kana is... very tempting in this chapter... awesome, if I may say. It makes me want to make a story with her and Rikuo together, but due to time, that idea will sadly never materialize... for now at least.

And one more thing...**YES! **Tsurara is finally awake! She lives to be in the next chapter! Sadly Rikuo didn't see it because he went to school in a hurry to do... ***zips mouth. **

And as always, I thank the reader's reviews, favorites, alerts etc. and hope you'll stick with me till the end!

Really, thank you very much!

...

Till next time then, see you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

And in the end I published this once again... SIGHS

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone! My name is Tsurara Oikawa!" Tsurara greeted happily introducing herself, "nice to meet you all!" followed by a sweet smile that wowed her new classmates, most especially Shima with a mixed look of disbelief and love struck on his face.<p>

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning and everyone in class was surprised at the sudden announcement of a student transferring in their class in the middle of the school year. It was bizarre indeed which made all the students quite curious as to why and thus chatting loudly about it.

Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki and Torii were all taken aback. And for some reason, Yura's body tensed up at the sight of the disguised Yuki-onna's smiling face. There was not something quite right about this so-called new student. Her aura was slightly different from the humans around her.

It was just like what she felt the moment she saw Nura Rikuo.

The students' murmurs and chatter were then put into a halt at their teacher loudly clearing his throat and gesturing Tsurara to her seat in the near back row, just diagonal to her master Rikuo's seat.

As she makes her way towards her new class' seat, the middle schooler kept smiling, obviously delighted at the how the matters were progressing…

At least, that's what it seemed…

….

"_WHAT!"_ Tsurara exclaimed in absolute distress and shock at what Kejorou told her, _"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL?"_ Kejorou couldn't help but smile ruefully at the Yuki-onna's sudden outburst and constant rants of disbelief and stress as to what she should do.

"_It was a good decision of him to make if you ask me,"_ Kejorou stated her honest opinion over the matter glancing at the Yuki-onna who was clearly not surprised at her comment, "_that way you won't go around and do idiotic things alone again."_

Tsurara turned away from the curly haired yokai, pouting. True enough, she was right.

She had just woken up from her 3-day coma and she was suddenly greeted by this sudden decision her master made for her. And what's more it was all too sudden, even Kejorou was surprised when Rikuo suddenly posed the question of how to keep her by his side at all times, and came up with such a conclusion. What's more the day after, he immediately proceeded with his plans. He seemed really hyped up for this...

And it was such a selfish declaration by her master indeed. He never even informed her of any of this. He should have at least told her this himself before making such arrangements. He could have confronted her about this the moment she woke up… but instead, what greeted her was complete silence.

…and loneliness.

Thankfully, her wounds managed to heal themselves before all this was made known to her. Surely if it didn't, it would have undoubtedly reopened themselves at the shock of it all…

As she walks casually to her seat, she caught a glance of Rikuo and immediately averted her eyes away from his abruptly.

And all she could do was smile bitterly.

Of course, it was an obvious response of her to make since…

"_Rikuo-sama learned of what had happened 8 years,"_

Tsurara's eyes widen in shock and terror.

And there she did all else she could just to keep the boy from finding out to lessen his involvement with her. She fought alone, hid everything else and showed a façade keeping him from noticing. She took cautious actions around him and did her best to not let what happened back then happen once more.

So were these thoughts running to her head that made her take the most irrational action of throwing herself in between Rikuo and the yokai attempting to attack him. It was the only thing she knew she could do, the first thought that came to her.

And she was prepared to take the consequences of dying right at that moment.

So it came as a shock to see her master enraged and thoughtlessly flung himself at the enemy. And more so when he managed to land a striking blow at her, it is then that she became fully aware of the changes her master undergo during the times she was away.

It made her feel useless now…

But it was fine for Rikuo can now protect himself…

But even with these realizations, she didn't regret her actions of not involving her most beloved master and everyone in her fight. She prepared herself as to what her master would do to her, what punishment would befall her and how he would hate her. And she would accept all of them in respect to her dear master Rikuo's decision.

Even death.

But going to school?

It is hardly a punishment appropriate for her reckless behavior. Heck if there's anything, it is most definitely not any form of punishment.

But she knew very well it wasn't any form of punishment on his part. His sudden decision was not because of the matter of wanting to keep her by his side and protect him.

…It was a sign of distrust.

Knowing this fully, Tsurara clench her fists as she held the cloth covering her.

"_Kejorou," _she said, hesitant at what she would say next,

"_Does Rikuo-sama hate me?"_

Her yokai friend could only watch as the Yuki-onna's tears one by one fell to the ground, _"no,"_ she simply answered. She knew very well that he doesn't and would never hate her…

After all, Tsurara is completely unaware of the fact that everyone saw with their own eyes how their young master would every day and night visit and stay with her throughout those days…

…

As soon as she was seated in her seat, she then took out her textbook and began listening intently to the teacher to let her mind off of certain things…

Like that awkward stare she was receiving…

"…"

Being an honor student, Kana was supposed to be listening to the teacher like an honor student should. But right now, she had a lot of things on her mind right now as her eyes were locked on Tsurara.

She had always assumed she was a regular student at this school since she would always visit Rikuo dressed in their formal school uniform. But if she initially planned on transferring to this school, it got her wondering as to why she transferred at this time of the year when she had been coming and going here for a month or so…

_What is she after?_ She wondered to herself as she shifts her head up front once again and noticed Yura's sight locked on Tsurara. Her eyes almost glaring at her.

"Yura?"

…

..

.

_Concentrate…_

_Control your fear…_

_Concentrate! You can do it!_

It was lunch time and everyone was busy taking out their lunches and eating. But not Tsurara, for she was in deep focus with her eyes completely shut to the world. To reduce her fear and keep the temperature from dropping, she couldn't let her fear wonder around. It was troublesome indeed but if her fear was left alone, who knows who she might freeze on contact, and she can't do that. Her master would be surely put to shame if something happened.

She heaved out a deep breath.

It was fine.

She could handle it.

So as long as she keeps this up…

As long as her focus wouldn't be—

"…Tsurara?"

Her eyes blinked open in surprise and bewilderment at the sight of how beautiful her master's hazel eyes were. His eyes full of such compassion and concern, but it was also filled with doubt and confusion…

It was so beautiful…

And it was so close

"Are you alright Tsurara?"

Tsurara's blue eyes immediately adjusted to what was in front of her—to the face inches closer to hers to be exact. Realization then hit her and she immediately backed away from him, her face flushed with embarrassment, "Ri-Rikuo-sama?"

The pure sweat and blood she put into controlling her fear since this whole morning were all completely wasted at this one little incident. The temperature in the whole room dropped instantaneously and everyone shivered.

"IT'S COLD!"

"What happened?" everyone started talking about what got the temperature in their room drop that got Tsurara worried as they might think that it was her doing.

Her panicked expression was then replaced by an alarmed one when she felt her master's hand gently placed on her forehead in an attempt to check her temperature, "you don't seem to be having a fever, do you feel fine?" he asks her without the least bit of cautiousness that got the young Yuki onna standing up straight and made a dashing run for it, apologizing as she makes her way someplace else.

"I'M SORRRRYYY!" she cried comically crying ice tears

"W-wait!" Rikuo called her reaching out his hand to the Yuki-onna in an effort to stop her but immediately paused at the sight of his hand.

With an arched brow and a questioning look on his face, he asks himself, "My hand isn't dirty, right?"

…

And on the roof Tsurara sighed thinking that it was such a cowardly thing to do, disrespectful even! She had been acting weird around her master ever since she learned that he had found out what happened. It was stupid, she was his bodyguard, regardless of what Rikuo might treat her or how he'd hate her, she must stay by his side and protect her at all cost!

Regardless of everything else…

But still…

_I can't help it!_

Even this morning, they should have walked to school together, but instead, she let her master go first with Aotabo. And purposely went to school a minute before the time so as that her master won't be able to come to her. For she knew he'll be sure to ask a ton of questions now, and she can't have that.

Not right now.

_What should I do?_

The door then suddenly opened, "Oh, so this is where you were."

At the sudden sound of his voice she flinched and jerked back to the metal bars, preventing her to go any further for it would certainly result to her fall. That wasn't so bad to her though, she's a yokai, she can save her own fall, all so that she could escape this situation she was in, "Ri-Rikuo-sama?" she feigned a smile, "w-what is i-it?"

Rikuo then approached the shaking maiden, his face turning serious, "I want to ask you something," he then started as he leans on the metal railing beside her, "…about 8 years ago."

She was trembling, she seriously doesn't wish for this conversation to go any further. She lowered her head and stayed silent. She knew she couldn't oppose her master on anything he made up his mind upon, he was the master and she was just a lowly servant.

And from what she did, she lost all right to even talk to him…

"…pft!"

Rikuo, looking at her couldn't help but let out a laugh that made Tsurara looked up to him clearly surprised by his sudden reaction, "I knew you'd be like this!" he said in between laughs

Tsurara tilts her head in confusion, "…eh?"

As her master's light chuckle faded, he looked up to the sky, "I won't ask anything from you until you yourself want to reveal it," he turned to her and smiled, "I'll wait!"

Tsurara's eyes widen and bacame slightly teary, touched by her master's thoughtful decision. She was glad, not that she would be forced to say anything out of her own will. It was because she was still trusted, even just a little bit. That even with all that she did, she was still accepted…

Blinking back her forming tears, she shook her head thinking that she shouldn't be like this in front of her master. She needs to be strong, for her master, in order to not let the trust that was tied and once again given to her waver and break.

_I'll do my best!_

As she smiles brightly at her master, the door behind them creaked open

"Oh, good timing!" Kiyotsugu greeted them as he makes his way towards them, but not just him, it was the whole Kiyo Cross squad walking towards them, "let's eat!"

Realizing that she had left their lunch at her bag, she then hurriedly excused herself to them as she dashes down and back to them panting hard as she, almost crawling, walked toward her master with an exhausted smile as she hands his prepared food, "here, please… enjoy, Rikuo-sama…" she said in between breaths…

Replying her with a smile, "thank you, Tsurara!" he said as she returns his smile with hers, "now, let's join the others!"

Nodding her head, something then occurred to Tsurara. She always comes to her master's school to deliver his lunch and goes away right after. Due to this, she never really did introduce herself properly to his friends. It was such an ill-mannered thing of her to do to her master's precious school friends. Feeling sorry and pathetic at her recent actions towards them, Tsurara lowered her head in shame, "I'm very sorry."

Everyone then turned to her with confused looks on their faces as she continues on with her reason, "I have been coming and going in this school for more than a month and not once have I ever formally introduced myself to Rikuo-sa—kun's friends," she frowned deeper, "that was very impolite of me and I apologize."

Rikuo was the first to act, telling her that bowing her head wasn't necessary. And taking his word for it, Tsurara then smiled at them and once again introduced herself cheerfully and formally this time, "I am Tsurara Oikawa, it has been a pleasure to know Rikuo-sama's friends!"

And like always, everyone could only nod awkwardly and introduce themselves back to her. And of course, Shima was the first to do the honors, "I'm Shima Jirou!" he said in a manly tone of voice as he takes Tsurara's hand intimately in his when she immediately pulled it away, making a sharp and awkward laugh as she goes...

"Maki Saori," the blond girl said with a sigh at Shima's desperate action before staring directly at the girl in front of her, wondering deep inside if she was also a yokai.

A girl then skipped to Tsurara and introduced herself, "Torii Natsumi," she flashed her a cute smile before gesturing to the guy diagonal from them, "and the guy busy looking through computers there is Kiyotsugu" she said looking at Tsurara with her cat-like eyes.

Turning to the short haired girl sitting quietly, Tsurara couldn't help but shudder as she looks at her. "Yura." She said in a cold voice, "Keikain Yura," she introduced herself glaring at Tsurara, analyzing her, with that cold glare of hers that made the Yuki onna look away. It was obvious enough that she doesn't like her.

Kana then stared down, fidgeting. Now she was starting to regret what she thought of her just then. And there she got all angry at the first sight of the both of them alone here together…

But still, it doesn't stop her from getting jealous of their relationship, "Kana…Ienaga." She said.

And upon hearing the final introduction made-Kana's intoduction to be exact, she immediately ran to her, her eyes brimming with enthusiasm and delight, "You… You're Kana-chan?" she exclaimed.

Kana shot her a questioning look, _Kana-chan?_ she thought before forcing a nod, wondering what is up with her this time.

The disguised Yuki-onna then let out an excited breath , "Rikuo-sama always talked about you!" she then told the girl as she glances at Rikuo who was now looking at her quizzically, wondering what she was doing then back to Kana who was blushing bright red, "R-really?"

Tsurara nodded enthusiastically.

Kana took a quick glance to Rikuo before turning away immediately, feeling her burning red face…

It seems like she was still not used to it…to him being a yokai.

It bothered her the most. She, from now on can never treat the young man named Nura Rikuo the same way again. Though somehow, deep inside her, she had always felt that the yokai who saved her and Rikuo were somehow connected…

But due to her fear of yokais, she refused to believe in such things.

Though Maki and Torii were able to accept him fully, it might take some time for her to be able to…Thinking this to herself, Kana sighed.

"GOT IT!" Kiyotsugu's loud eureka moment then snapped Kana out from her thoughts as she turns to the dark haired man, followed by the questioning reply of her friends, "What is it, Kiyotsugu?"

Gathering his group members around him, the young man then starts off with a simple question, "Have you heard the news going around about strange yokais running around the area recently?"

Hearing this, Yura's eyes tightened while Maki and Torii exchange glances before nodding slowly and anxiously asked, "What about it?"

"From what I see, they seem to be searching for something." He concluded as he turns his laptop at his members, revealing the map of their own Ukiyoe town that is filled with red blinking dots scattered about the whole map of the area, "every night the red dots increase," he informed them pointing at the dots that continue to spread.

"Whatever they are after, it looks like they'll stop at nothing to get it." He adds as he closes his PC gently and looks up at them, a curious smirk formed at the side of the yokai maniac's face as he muses, "what do you think are they looking for?"

"Is it a treasure?" Shima quickly exclaims, excitement seen glinting in his eyes.

"What's going to happen to us if this goes on then?"

"I don't know but it's scary don't you think?"

"I don't like where this is going…" Torii said following the opinions of Maki and Kana respectively as they stare at each other with fear in their faces recalling the incident last night and scary yokais surrounding them.

After hearing the other member's words, Tsurara gazed down at her lap and clenched her fists, a troubled look occupies her face as she does so, fearing how she would once again endanger the people closest to her master.

Noticing this, Rikuo immediately stood up, "Kiyotsugu-kun, you shouldn't poke your nose into those things! Who knows what could happen!" he said with absolute alarm on his face as he tries to convince whatever idea that formed on his head to choose otherwise.

But contrary to him, Kiyotsugu stood up with a calm demeanor as he tells him, "that's right, it's dangerous!" he said as he nods his head that made Rikuo smile and sigh in relief, grateful that their leader agrees with him…

"…that's why we'll be intruding in the Nura house while we search for the thing the yokais were hunting!" he suddenly declares, yelling loudly to everyone, "All members present and no excuses!" he added as he turns to Tsurara, "of course that includes our new member, Oikawa-san!"

"Ah, thank you very much!" Tsurara immediately replied him with a bright grateful smile while the others were at a loss for words at what their yokai maniac of a leader announced.

Most especially Rikuo, who now wore a dumbfounded face, "eh? …Eh? …EHHH?"

Amidst Rikuo's panicked cry, Kiyotsugu dismissed their meeting saying that they will continue after school to talk about when will they execute their plan when…

" I'm very sorry!" Tsurara immediately bowed to them and apologized, "I was aked to go grocery shopping after school!" she continued as she gazes up at them, "please forgive me, I have just became a member of this squad and yet I…"

Seeing the sincerity and honesty in her eyes, their leader had no other choice but to excuse her, "fine, I'll just fill you in with the details tomorrow."

After hearing his reply, Tsurara smiled gratefully and was about to thank him back when Rikuo's voice butt in in their conversation, "then I can't go too!" he said as the bell rang loudly throughout the whole school, indicating the end of lunch break.

"Then shall we all go back now?" without waiting for Kiyotsugu to respond him, Tsurara, with a smile that almost killed Shima on the spot at how cute it was, lead them as she walks toward the roof door. Everyone immediately followed.

"Ah, wait! Tsurara!" Rikuo called as he runs to her, "at least take me with you!" he continued as he makes his way beside her.

"But Rikuo-sama, you have a meeting today, you shouldn't excuse yourself just to accompany me." She replied him stretching out her index finger to emphasize the importance of what he was wasting.

"But Kiyotsugu said so himself that it's dangerous!"

"Then aren't they on the same situation as well? They need Rikuo-sama a whole lot more!"

"But—

"I'll be fine! I'm not Rikuo-sama aide for nothing!"

"It's not that you can protect yourself, it's just…" he said lowering his head as his voice gradually fades…

"Just what?" Tsurara asked, tilting her head to meet her master's nervous gaze. Seeing her face leveled with his at a close distance, Rikuo felt himself sweatdrop as he feels the atmosphere around him grow warm.

"J-Just let me come with you all right!" he burst out that made Tsurara back away from him reflexively with a light nod of her head as she wonders if she had asked something insensitive.

But Tsurara wasn't the only one taken aback by Rikuo's sudden behavior, the others behind him, with wide eyes stared at the young boy in disbelief…

"I didn't know Rikuo could be that pushy…" Maki commented as she gently caresses her chin as if seeing something very interesting.

Watching Tsurara frantically apologizing at Rikuo, who accepted her hundred apologies and told her to stop it, all the while a silly grin on his face, Kana felt herself growing more and more uneasy…

"Neither did I."

...

Pitiful screams echoed throughout the whole area as a yokais one by one thrown against the deteriorating walls of the castle, others cowering at the corner as they apologize to their leader as he continuously kill the pathetic ayakashis...

"You can't be telling me that in this whole time that is all you could report to me? That she's dead?" he roared to them, the mere anger in his voice was enough to send shivers to the creatures as they continue with their voices shaking heavily, "the N-Nurarihyon yokai said so, and I was the said cause of it, I'm very sorry, Leader-sama..." the red headed woman bows her head to express her deep apology

"Nurarihyon?" The man voiced out, his anger fading at the mere mention of the name. He then began to smile and soon laughed psychotically, "He's here? That man is here? What luck our God has bestowed upon us!" he then began kneeling in front of the large crystal and hold on to his beads. And as their leader began chanting, the yokais kept silent.

Finally turning on to them, "this is the time to redeem your foolishness before the master" he declares stretching his arms to them, "bring him the accursed Nurarihyon blood in preparation for his holy revival!"

Staring down at them as if telling them to go, the yokais hastily made their way out, leaving the holy man with the red headed yokai as she asks in confirmation, "What about the Yuki onna? Even with the Nurarihyon's blood in our grasp, we could never revive the master if the Yuki onna is dead..."

Smiling darkly at her question, the man answered, "No, she is not dead, she is alive and well..." he tells her in absolute certainty, "For now, let's just sit back and let_ 'him'_ handle the matter about the snow maiden..." he continued glancing out to the darker part of the castle where _he _stood, darkly smirking...

* * *

><p>*If you guys all went WTF? about how did Tsurara woke up? I edited the last chapter and made it longer, just read it halfway down...<p>

Yes, I decided to make this a light chapter since I was told that my stories were...how should I say this, moving too quickly? The pace is fine but one thing happens immediately after the other... Or something like that... ?*SHRUGS*

And so let the hunting begin! Who will be able to hunt Rikuo and Tsurara first? The Kiyo Cross squad or the yokais? (LOL that sounded a bit weird) And it seems Rikuo is in quite a pinch! How will all this fit in together? What is Rikuo and Tsurara's role in the revival of their master?

And so this ends the chapter.

I apologize if the last chapter made it seem like Tsurara will be different (I might have depicted it wrongly) and to be honest, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter (and I take it so are you? hehe) I wanted to add some spice to make it more exciting but I feel that if I do add one, (for example Tsurara lost her memories) sadly, the whole story would change and make this a tragedy instead, because Tsurara's memories also play a role in all this...

So while I figure this out, I'll be withholding on updating this for a while. My brain will surely suffer terribly if I keep thinking about this nonstop!

But I will still update the others! ^^,

Okay, once again I apologize for this and thank you for your deep understanding! xDD

SEE YOU!


End file.
